


Tell me

by thorkistucky



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, hiding power, pre-existing, prince - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles là hoàng tử nước Westchester, cậu và Raven phải che dấu năng lực khác người của mình để có cuộc sống yên ổn.Họ sợ sẽ bị cho là những phù thủy và bị thiêu trên cây thánh giá.<br/>Rồi một ngày Raven nhận được lời cầu thân từ Genosha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet

Bây giờ trời vừa vào hè nên thung lũng cứ gọi là xanh mướt mườn mượt.

Raven hất mấy sợi tóc còn vương trên cổ, gần đây tóc cô dài ra rất nhanh và điều đó thực sự khiến cô khó chịu. Cô thích mái tóc ngắn vài năm trước hơn, lúc đó cô chỉ mới 14 tuổi và việc có mái tóc ngắn thích hợp hơn với việc cưỡi ngựa nhiều.Nhưng nó không có nghĩa là hoàng hậu thích điều đó.

“Nó sẽ khiến con chẳng khác gì một thứ nổi loạn thiếu đầu óc.” Bà nói, “Và con thì cần ra dáng cho đúng với cương vị của một công chúa đi!”

Sau đó, Raven luôn phải đối mặt với việc chính tay hoàng hậu cầm thước dây đo lên mái tóc của cô TỪNG THÁNG.Bà đã nhân nhượng nhiều việc, nhưng mái tóc là thứ duy nhất có thể khiến mọi người nhận ra chút nữ tính hiếm hoi (và có lẽ là duy nhất) của Raven.Chính vì vậy mà giờ đây tóc cô đã dài ngang eo và vừa nhìn vào thì đã ra hẳn dáng của một cô công chúa quý phái.

“Em nên cám ơn mẫu hậu đi.” Charles kéo dây cương, con ngựa hí vang một tiếng rồi dừng hẳn lại, “Tháng tới sứ đoàn nước láng giềng đã tới rồi và mái tóc ấy khiến em yêu kiều hẳn ra đấy Raven.”

“Ha!Làm sao anh có thể hiểu được cảm giác của em khi bản thân tung tăng với mái tóc ngắn đó chớ?” Cô phì môi ra, ghen tỵ nhìn ngắm mái tóc nâu ngắn bồng bềnh, nổi bật dưới ánh mặt trời của Charles – vị hoàng huynh đáng yêu của cô.

“Em ghét mái tóc này, em không thể tự do cưỡi ngựa khi nó quá dày và cứ vướng víu mỗi lần em phi nước đại.Hơn nữa đã 3 năm rồi và em cứ thấy mái tóc này nặng trĩu sao ấy!”

“Vậy thì đó sẽ trở thành một câu thử thách cho hôn phu tương lai của em đi.Ví như: “Chàng có thích những nàng công chúa cắt tóc cụt ngủn vuốt ngược nhảy lên ngựa như đàn ông và phi nước đại còn nhanh hơn các kị binh hàng đầu hay không?” Charles nháy mắt nhưng Raven thậm chí còn không thấy giận chút nào, cô cười xếch miệng: “Ý hay đấy!”

Charles thở dài, truyền ý nghĩ sang cô: //Anh chỉ đùa thôi, em vẫn nên nói trực tiếp chuyện này với mẫu hậu //

Raven nhìn anh như thể nếu việc đó có ích thì cô đã làm từ lâu rồi.

 

Lát sau, hai người trở về lâu đài và chuẩn bị dùng bữa.

“Ta vừa được thông báo là hoàng tử và thân vương của xứ Genosha sẽ đến sớm hơn dự kiến nên chúng ta sẽ phải thúc đẩy việc chuẩn bị.” Đức vua đột ngột nói trong khi Raven đang hí hửng khoe về độ đáng yêu của chú ngựa do chính tay cô đỡ đẻ tuần trước, và khỏi nó việc đó làm hoàng hậu nổi giận như thế nào.

“Nhưng phụ hoàng, chẳng phải đám cưới đã chốt định là vào tháng sau rồi sao?” Charles ngừng dùng bữa, vị sâm panh bỗng đắng ngắt.Cậu và Raven có mối quan hệ rất tốt, mặc dù vẫn biết là một ngày cậu vẫn sẽ phải tiễn cô về nhà chồng nhưng bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng, hơn nữa cô có những vấn đề khi mà đi xa cậu sẽ không yên tâm.

“Hoàng tử, việc đó đã được quyết định từ tuần trước và có lẽ không quá nửa tháng nữa là sứ đoàn sẽ đến nơi.” Người đứng đầu Westchester dửng dưng cứ như thể đó là một sự thay đổi tất yếu.

“Có lẽ chúng ta nên bàn bạc lại chuyện này, phụ hoàng đã nói là lễ cưới sẽ diễn ra vào tháng sau, Raven cần có thời gian để chuẩn bị, công chúa cần thời gian để sẵn sàng, con nghĩ hai tuần đối với em ấy là quá nhanh.” Charles cứng rắn, ánh mắt kiên định nhìn chằm chằm vào đức vua.

“Trước hết, hoàng tử nên để công chúa tự mình ý kiến đi.” Đức vua Richard lạnh lùng liếc mắt.Charles có thể hiểu ông cũng dễ dàng nhận ra khi cậu sử dụng năng lực của mình để cố gắng khiến Raven bình tĩnh.Con bé quá nóng tính, nó có lẽ đã làm ầm lên ngay khi đức vua thông báo nhưng cậu đã cố gắng ghìm cơn giận của cô lại.Và điều đó - thể hiện năng lực đặc biệt trước mặt đức vua thật không tốt chút nào.

“Đáng nhẽ phụ hoàng phải báo với con trước!” Raven tức giận nhưng cô gắng không hét lên, “Con là người trong cuộc và ít ra con nên được thông báo trước.”

“Đến hôm nay ta mới nhận được thông báo chính thức từ Genosha và ta thấy điều đó không có gì là sai khi không thông báo với công chúa.” Đức vua bình thản nhìn vào cô, giọng ông đanh lại “Và công chúa nên bình tĩnh lại trước khi người ta nhìn thấy đôi mắt vàng đó đi!”

Lời nói của đức vua quả nhiên hiệu nghiệm, mọi người im bặt còn Raven thì đưa tay lên che mắt, cô run rẩy kiểm soát cơ thể tránh để biến ra nước da màu xanh như cô đa từng mỗi khi quá xúc động.Còn đức vua, có vẻ như không muốn nhìn thấy thêm nữa, nhanh chóng bỏ đi mà không nói thêm lời nào.

 

Charles là người chạy đến bên Raven đầu tiên, cậu để cô vùi vào vai và chi chốc sau, vai cậu đã đẫm nước.Hoàng hậu nhìn hai đứa con đáng thương của mình nhưng không thể làm gì hơn, mặc dù mang danh của những kẻ cao quý nhất, nhưng số mệnh của cả hai cũng đâu tốt đẹp gì...

“Tốt nhất là các người nên thu lại mấy cái thứ quái dị đó khi đứng trước mặt phụ hoàng đi.” Shaw – hoàng thái tử, kẻ luôn luôn đem sự khác biệt của hai người biến thành trò cười lên tiếng.Hắn chán ghét với vẻ bề ngoài ngời ngợi của Charles và sự nhanh nhẹn của cô công chúa út, nếu hắn không phải là kẻ “bình thường” nhất trong cái nhà này thì có lẽ vương vị chưa chắc đã được đặt kì vọng lên người hắn.

“Chúng ta là ruột thịt đấy Shaw, mẫu hậu còn ở đây nên anh hãy cố gắng tôn trọng người một chút đi!” Charles không muôn tranh cãi nhiều, cậu bế bổng cô em gái lên rồi rời đi.

 

Tối đó, Charles chờ đến khi đứa em gái thân thương chìm vào giấc ngủ rồi mới an tâm về phòng.Bởi vì là hoàng tử, phòng của cậu được bố trí ở một nơi mà ban công có thể giúp cậu thấy hết cả vương quốc.Nó rất đẹp, Westchester rất lớn, cậu ước một ngày chính bản thân mình cùng em gái có thể khám phá hết nó.

Rất nhiều năm về trước khi lần đầu tiên Charles nhận thức được năng lực ngoại cảm của mình, đức vua đã cố gắng hết mức để bưng bít mọi chuyện.Để mọi người khỏi nghi ngờ, ông đã bí mật tung tin đồn rằng trong lâu đài có những hồn ma chưa siêu thoát và nó là nguyên nhân khiến mọi người thi thoảng lại nghe thấy những tiếng nói lạ.Nhưng, nó vẫn chưa hề hấn gì khi Raven ra đời.

Vào cuối mùa thu năm đó, Raven ra đời với hình hài dưới mái tóc đỏ rực lửa, làn da xanh và đôi mắt vàng không giống ai.Người đỡ đẻ đã hét toáng lên khi cô vừa lọt bụng mẹ và cũng trong đêm đó, bà ta bị hạ sát để giữ bí mật.Thật không dễ dàng gì đối với một đức vua khi hai đứa con của ông sinh ra đều mang những năng lực của phù thủy.Điều đó nếu để lộ ra, ngôi vương của ông chắc chắn sẽ sụp đổ trong chốc lát.Và kinh khủng hơn, trong lịch sử đã có quá nhiều việc người dân treo những kẻ “khác biệt” lên cây thập tự và thiêu sống họ.Gia đình họ, cũng chẳng nhận kết cục tốt đẹp hơn.

Suốt 10 năm đầu tiên của cuộc đời, 3 năm đầu tiên khi khả năng cậu chưa bộc phát, cậu vẫn là vị hoàng tử đáng yêu được cưng chiều hết mực.Đức vua lúc đó cực kì hí hửng đem cậu đi khắp nơi trong lâu đài.Nhưng kể từ khi cậu buột miệng nói với phụ hoàng: “Tại sao người lại muốn giết hết các hiệp sĩ lang bạt ạ?” thì mọi chuyện đổi thay.Đương nhiên, những lời đó chỉ là ý nghĩ trong đầu của đức vua và Charles thì vẫn chưa biết được điểm khác biệt của mình.

7 năm tiếp theo, Charles đã luôn luôn bị nhốt ở trong phòng.Cậu chỉ thực sự được ra ngoài cho đến khi chứng minh bản thân có thể kiếm soát được sức mạnh và cam kết sẽ không làm ai bị ảnh hưởng.Người đầu tiên cậu gặp, ngoại trừ mẫu hậu sau quãng thời gian dài đằng đẵng đó, là Shaw, vị hoàng huynh mà cậu còn nhớ lờ mờ trong tâm trí.

“Thể loại gớm ghiếc nào mà có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của người khác chứ!” Shaw nhăn mặt khi thấy cậu, đó là điều đầu tiên mà hắn nói khi gặp lại.

Mẫu hậu nói, mọi người ai cũng có những bí mật riêng, người ta ghét người khác biết tất cả những thứ đó, người ta sợ cảm giác bị lột trần và sợ người khác biết tất cả những gì người ta đang nghĩ.Chẳng may thay, Charles lại sở hữu năng lực “quá thấu hiểu” người khác.

“Chào anh, em là Charles, mẫu hậu hay kể về anh lắm.” Cậu tỏ ra không để tâm đến lời nói đó và cố rặn ra một cười thân thiện y như mẫu hậu đã dạy, cho dù thực ra cậu chỉ muốn chạy đến bên người và khóc nấc lên.

“À không, tao nghĩ là nó còn gớm ghiếc hơn.” Shaw nhấc mày khinh bỉ một cái rồi ngoảnh đi.

Tối đó, Charles ôm lấy chân mẫu hậu rồi hỏi: “Rốt cuộc khi nào thì con có thể gặp Raven ạ?”

Hoàng hậu vuốt lấy mái tóc của cậu, thì thầm: “Khi nào phụ hoàng cho phép, ta sẽ mang con đến thăm con bé.”  
Từ trong những lời kể của mẫu hậu, Charles được biết em gái cậu rất nhỏ nhắn, cô có một mái toc đỏ rực lửa, đôi mắt vàng như tia nắng và làn da xanh như biển (À, dĩ nhiên cậu cũng chưa biết biển như thế nào và chỉ nghe kể thôi).Mẫu hậu nói, cậu không phải là người khác lạ duy nhất vậy nên không có gì phải quá buồn vì bản thân cả.Raven, cũng là một món quà đặc biệt mà cuộc đời tặng cho bà và cậu.Chính vì lẽ Charles là anh trai của Raven cho nên cậu phải luôn luôn bảo vệ con bé.

Charles gật gật, rồi vài tuần sau mẫu hậu cũng có quyền đem cậu vào gặp công chúa út.

 

Lần đầu tiên trông thấy cơ thể nhỏ nhắn lóng lánh dưới ánh sáng mặt trời của em gái mình, Charles rạng rỡ nhào đến, tay mân mê đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ: “Em ấy dễ thương quá.” Cậu đùa nghịch với Raven-khi ấy chỉ mới là trẻ sơ sinh hàng tiếng đồng hồ, lát sau cậu đến ôm chân mẫu hậu, hí hửng:

“Con biết ngay mà, lúc em ấy còn ở trong bụng người con đã bảo em ấy sẽ rất dễ thương mà.”

Bỗng, cậu thấy người cười buồn, mặc dù tay vẫn vuốt lên tóc cậu mà ừ một tiếng.Rồi, mặc dù không cố ý, cậu chạm vào trí óc người.

Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, cậu đã hiểu hết tất cả những gì diễn ra trong 10 năm qua.Theo lời kể của mẫu hậu, cậu chỉ biết cậu là một hoàng tử, địa vị rất cao quý nhưng lại sở hữu những năng lực khác người nên sớm bị giam vào phòng kín.Thế nhưng, người đã không kể những phần còn lại.Ví dụ như người đã tốn không biết bao nhiêu nước mắt để thuyết phục phụ hoàng giữ hai đứa trẻ lại và ánh mắt lạnh lùng của phụ hoàng khi muốn vứt bỏ hai đứa bé ra sao.

Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, cậu bỗng hiểu cuộc đời của cậu và Raven có thể dễ dàng bị đe dọa như thế nào.

 

Năm Raven lên 7 tuổi, lần đầu tiên cô biết được khả năng biến hình của mình, và người đầu tiên biết được chuyện này không ai khác là Charles.Trước mặt cậu, cô gồng mình biến thành chàng thiếu niên 17 tuổi điển trai tóc nâu bồng bềnh.Charles nhìn Raven như thể có một tấm gương ngăn cách giữa họ rồi cậu nói mà không dấu được vẻ thích thú:  
“Tuyệt quá cưng ơi, em đúng là cô công chúa đặc biệt nhất trần đời!”

Cuối cùng sau 7 năm sống trong phòng kín, Raven đã được tận hưởng thế giới bên ngoài.Khi Charles dẫn cô đến trước mặt đức vua, trước mặt ngài là một cô bé xinh xắn với làn da trắng muốt và mái tóc vàng tuyệt đẹp, đôi mắt thu hút khi nhìn vào chỉ muốn cưng chiều.

“Raven?” Ngài nghi ngờ hỏi trong sự tự hào của hoàng hậu, khỏi phải nói bà đã nhảy cẫng lên khi Raven xuất hiện dưới hình dáng mới và bà đã dành hàng tiếng đồng hồ để trang điểm và làm mới tóc cho cô.

“Sao có thể...?” Trước khi đức vua kịp nói thêm, Charles đã kịp giải thích rằng đây là sức mạnh đặc biệt của cô, có thể biến ra hình hài khác.Cậu cố ý không đề cập tới việc thực ra khả năng của cô còn vượt trội hơn vậy nhiều, cô có thể biến thành ai nếu cô muốn và điều đó thực sự chẳng hay ho gì khi nói thẳng trước đức vua cả.Ông đã có quá nhiều thành kiến với họ rồi và cậu đủ khôn để hiểu điều đó.

Charles nghe rõ đức vua đã thở hắt ra, ông gọi Raven lại gần trong khi cô vẫn còn run khi đứng trước Richard Đệ nhị, người có đôi mắt sắc lạnh, nhưng đồng thời cũng là cha của cô.Ông thì thầm gì đó vài tai Raven và khiến cô run lên.

Charles cũng nghe thấy.

Rất rõ.  
Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu có thể làm là đứng chôn chân tại chỗ và cố thể hiện như cậu không hề lướt qua đầu ông cho đến khi Raven chạy lại là ôm chầm lấy cậu.  
Khi đó, đức vua cùng với giọng nói không chút cảm xúc nói với một Raven 7 tuổi: “Tốt nhất là nên học theo anh ngươi, đừng bao giờ để lộ ra hình dáng gớm ghiếc đó ra ngoài.”

Cậu dần hiểu ra có lẽ cậu đã lầm về sức mạnh của mình, về đức vua.Sau đó, thay vì hạn chế sử dụng nó, cậu lại âm thầm phát triển nó.Tiềm thức của cậu, suy nghĩ của cậu là của riêng cậu, sẽ không ai biết cậu đang làm gì và đang nhìn thấu ai.Và cũng chính vì mặt đạo đức của nó, cậu chỉ sử dụng lúc nào cần thiết.Mẫu hậu đúng khi ai cũng muốn giữ bí mật cho riêng mình nên cậu sẽ cố gắng không xâm phạm điều đó.

Thế nhưng khi đứa em gái bé nhỏ ôm lấy cậu và ánh mắt vị vua cha nhìn họ cứ như những thứ bẩn thỉu nhất trên đời, Charles hiểu, là cậu phải sẵn sàng, sẵn sàng cho một ngày có đủ sức mạnh để bảo vệ cả hai.Cậu sẽ không lạm dụng nó, nhưng cậu phải bảo vệ cả hai.

 

Đêm nay cậu đã vô tình thể hiện sức mạnh trước mặt đức vua qua cách kiếm chế Raven.Raven quá dễ đoán, bởi con bé hay xúc động và phản ứng quá dữ dội, chính vì thế mà đức vua có thể nhận ra dễ dàng là cậu đang dùng sức mạnh và kiềm chế con bé.

Ông lại liếc nhìn họ bằng con mắt ghê tởm.

Cho dù cậu đã quen với điều đó, nhưng Raven dễ tổn thương hơn cả và cậu tuyệt nhiên không muốn cô phải chịu đựng chút nào.

......

Đêm trước khi phái đoàn của hoàng tử xứ Genosha đến, Charles nằm cạnh đọc cho Raven vài mẩu truyện.

“Angel sẽ cười đến chết nếu cô ấy biết được chuyện này.” Raven lẩm bẩm nhưng vẫn chú tâm vào những gì Charles đọc.

“Nhỏ đó sẽ không thể chấp nhận được kẻ vật tay thắng anh trai nhỏ mà lại nằm nghe kể chuyện như một đứa con nít hôi sữa được.” Cô phồng mũi khoe, “Còn Hank thì sẽ hỏi em đến cùng cho mà xem.”

“Hỏi gì cơ ?”

“Thì kiểu cậu ta rất thích cái mớ sách anh săn tìm được ấy, nghe bảo là những loại sách đó cực hiếm.” Raven lẩm bẩm.

“Anh phải tốn rất nhiều tiền cho mấy cuốn sách đó đấy nhé, nội dung đề cập thuyết biến dị rất hay ho và bìa sách thậm chí được đóng rất tinh xảo.Còn nữa, có vài cuốn trích dẫn minh họa rất rõ ràng nên anh phải trả giá gấp đôi để dành với một người mua nào đó ở Genosha...”

“Biến dị...”

“Là giống chúng ta phải không?”

“Về mặt nào đó thì có lẽ là như vậy...” Charles nhận ra ánh mắt của cô và vội nói “Nhưng qua những cuốn này, anh còn biết được thực ra còn có những người như chúng ta ngoài kia đấy!”

“Nhưng sẽ không như em.” Cô chống tay ngồi dậy, tay ôm gối rồi cơ thể chuyển dần sang màu xanh.

“Ai lại muốn lấy một con quái vậy da xanh “gớm ghiếc” như thế này chứ.”

“Anh biết là người ta cũng sẽ thích em như anh yêu mến em thôi.Raven, em là cô công chúa mạnh mẽ nhất trần.Và điều đó, anh nghĩ là một sức hút cực lớn đấy!” Ngón tay cậu luồn vào mái tóc cô khé mát xa.Cậu nói rôi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, chỉ cần cô đừng quá xúc động.

“Anh thấy Hank mê tít em đấy thôi và đó là một bằng chứng đấy.”

“Ờ và cậu ta thì không biết hình dáng thật của em là như thế nào.”

“Con người yêu đâu phải chỉ vì vẻ bề ngoài đâu.”

“Nhưng đó là thứ đập vào mắt đối phương đầu tiên.Và chúng ta đều phải công nhận...” Cô biến hình trở lại, sụt sịt “...kiểu công chúa tóc vàng này đẹp hơn rất nhiều lần.”

“Có anh thương em mà.” Charles ôm cô vào lòng.Cậu hiểu cô ghét những ràng buộc, những điều gò bó và bắt cô phải thỏa hiệp.Cố đã cố gắng kiềm chế rất nhiều.Anh biết cô vẫn thầm ước một ngày nào đó mọi người sẽ chấp nhận hình dáng thật của cô.Mà điều đó thật sự khó khăn.

“Em biết.” Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào bộ váy mà ngày mai phải mặc khi chào đón vị hôn phu.Và nó khiến cô bồn chồn, lo âu, sợ hãi và miễn cưỡng.Charles cảm nhận được tất cả, cậu khẽ truyền cho cô những cảm giác ấm áp, làm cho cô cảm thấy bình yên hơn rồi vỗ về cô đi vào giấc ngủ.

Raven ngáp một tiếng:

“Mai anh phải ở cạnh em suốt nhé.” Rồi cô ngủ hẳn.Charles khẽ vuốt tóc cô rồi hôn lên đó, tất nhiên là anh sẽ ở cạnh cô.Bao năm qua Charles âm thầm chịu đựng, âm thầm luyện tập cũng chỉ để bảo vệ cô, anh chỉ thiếu điều muốn đi theo cô về xứ Genosha để bảo vệ cô đến cùng.Anh an ủi cô rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn nhưng anh mới là người rõ nhất nó sẽ không bao giờ ổn.Anh sợ một ngày mọi người phát hiện ra nước da xanh của cô, họ sẽ treo cô lên giàn thiêu và nhìn cô gào khóc.

Raven là người bạn duy nhất anh có thể chia sẻ những bí mật, cô là đứa em gái anh yêu thương nhất và mất cô có thể là điều đau đớn nhất với anh.

Ngày đầu tiên khi phát hiện ra Genosha muốn kết thân với Westchester thông qua hôn phối, Charles là người phản ứng đầu tiên.Cậu cứ nghĩ đức vua sẽ không đời nào đồng ý gả Raven đi vì điều đó thực sự quá nguy hiểm.Đáng nhẽ đức vua phải hiểu điều đó, rằng khi mọi chuyện vở lỡ Westchester có thể hứng chịu những điều tiếng gì, mọi việc sẽ tồi tệ ra sao và nó sẽ ảnh hưởng đến hoàng tộc như thế nào.

Hôm đó, Charles đã dành cả tiếng đồng hồ để cật lực phân tích cho đức vua.Nhưng có vẻ, Richard đệ nhị chỉ muốn đẩy con gái mình đi càng xa càng tốt.

Và cũng bởi thế lực hai nước đang cân bằng, ông sẽ chẳng dại gì khi từ chối đẩy một đứa con ra để bắt tay hữu nghị cả.

Vậy đấy.

....

Khi ánh sáng lọt qua những ô cửa, tất cả mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi.Charles chờ ở tiền sảnh, anh nhìn Raven rặn ra nụ cười tự nhiên của một công-chúa-mơ-mộng-sắp-sửa-gặp-vị-hôn-phu.Khỏi phải nói nó giả tạo đến nhường nào.

“Nhìn gớm chết được.Quá diêm dúa, quá lòe loẹt!” Angel khinh bỉ nhìn cô, “Cậu nên thay trang phục đi săn vào đi vì nó làm cậu đẹp hơn nhiều.” Cô khinh khỉnh và Raven nhìn cô kiểu có muốn đổi chỗ không, cứ thử đi rồi biết khi đứng trước hoàng hậu việc đó khó thế nào.Angel bĩu môi, giữa cô và công chúa không bao giờ xưng hô dựa theo địa vị cả.Họ là bạn bè và điều đó làm Raven thoải mái ra bao nhiêu.

Charles đón lấy tay cô, trong lòng cậu cũng cực kì căng thẳng.

“Họ có lẽ đã đến cổng thành rồi.Đêm qua thân vương xứ Genosha đã gửi tin họ cắm trại cách cung điện 10 dặm và lên đường vào sáng sớm.”

Bầu không khí im ắng một lát, Raven siết chặt lấy tay anh trai:

“Em sẵn sàng!”

“Tốt!” Cậu mỉm cười còn Angel đi phía sau thì lầm bầm kiểu Raven đột nhiên ủy mị phát gớm.

....

“Cháu nói lần cuối, sao người thành hôn lại là cháu?” Vị hoàng tử xứ Genosha bực tức lầm bầm.

“Đây là cơ hội tốt để cháu củng cố thế lực cho quyền thừa kế, Alex.Và theo ta hiểu thì chẳng mấy ai đáp ứng được đủ yêu cầu trong số những đứa cháu của ta cho vị trí này đâu.” Thân vương xứ Genosha lạnh lùng nói, đôi mắt xám xanh nhìn chằm chằm cung điện ngày càng gần, cảm thấy phiền toái khi bọn dân đen cứ trầm trồ bàn tán.

“May mắn là các tin đồn đều bảo nàng ta rất đẹp.” Điều đó đã giúp Alex tự thuyết phục bản thân rất nhiều. “Nghe bảo cả ba hoàng tử công chúa của đất nước này có vẻ ngoài rất thu hút.Nhất là nhị hoàng tử, vừa thông minh lại cực kì nổi bật...”

Erik chẳng thèm nghe những lời nhăng cuội của Alex, hắn vẫn giữ nguyên sự lạnh lùng vốn có kể cả khi có người ra đón.Tòa lâu đài với kiến trúc tuyệt đẹp, hàng vệ quân đứng hai bên trong những bộ giáp uy dũng.

“Lão già khoe khoang.” Erik thầm nghĩ.Vậy đây là cách lão ta gián tiếp phô ra sức mạnh trước hoàng tử cứ Genosha? Hắn liếc mắt cho người bày ra những thứ trân quý nhất anh trai hắn đã cho chuẩn bị để làm quà cầu thân.

“Tiếp chúng ta bằng chiến giáp? Được lắm!” Erik khinh bỉ nhìn vệ quân nhiều hơn bình thường, chính hắn đã lệnh cho đoàn quân hộ tống cắm trại ngoài thành để tránh gây thù địch rồi dẫn chưa đến trăm người đem lễ vật vào thành và giờ nhận được sự giương oai ngu ngốc này.

Alex nhảy xuống ngựa và bắt đầu trở nên hồ hởi.

“Có lẽ họ đang chờ luôn rồi!” Alex chỉnh lại phục trang “Có lẽ ta nên vào thôi.”

Lúc quân lính mở cánh cửa, chúng gần như hét lên khi thông báo: “Thân vương xứ Genosha cùng hoàng tử đến!”

...

Tiền sảnh được thiết kế để chứa cả ngàn người một lúc, vậy nên khi cánh cửa mở ra, cả ngàn cặp mắt cùng lúc hướng về phía ấy.Alex bước vào với một nụ cười tự tin dẫn theo sứ đoàn.

Charles ngay lập tức chú ý đến một người.Hắn đi đằng sau hoàng tử và toát ra vẻ nguy hiểm.Từ lúc bước vào, ánh mắt hắn chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào đức vua, vừa ngạo nghễ vừa sắc bén.Và cho dù không cố ý so sánh, nhưng hắn thực sự nổi bật hơn hoàng tử khi bước đi ung dung với vẻ điển trai cực thu hút, cặp chân dài rắn chắc sải bước cùng chiếc áo choàng càng tôn lên chiều cao của hắn, và nếu ai đó đội lên hắn một chiếc vương miệng thì chắc hẳn sẽ phải có một đội quân sẵn sàng quỳ gối chỉ vì quyền uy phát ra từ hắn.  
Charles dễ dàng đoán ra địa vị của hắn.Cậu nhẹ nhàng mò mẫm để tiến vào trong đầu hắn, cậu chỉ muốn biết con người này liệu có nguy hiểm thật không.

Và rồi, hắn chuyển mắt sang cậu.

Charles nín thở khi ánh mắt xanh nguy hiểm đó xoáy vào cậu.Cậu lo sợ, ngỡ là hắn nhận ra điều gì đó, nhưng rồi hắn lại liếc mắt dò xét xung quanh.  
Charles cảm thấy, có lẽ suýt chút nữa tim cậu đã rớt xuống.

Sau màn chào hỏi cùng tiệc đón tiếp, cuối cùng cậu cũng biết tên hắn.Cậu muốn thử lẻn vào tâm trí hắn thêm một lần nữa.Cậu đã thử làm điều này với nhiều thể loại người và thậm chí Raven cũng chẳng thể nhận ra.Nhưng có điều gì đó khuyên cậu không nên, nhất là với không khí nguy hiểm toát ra từ người đó.

//Có lẽ nên để lần khác.//

 

Khi dạ tiệc bắt đầu, Alex khéo léo mời Raven nhảy một điệu.Angel đứng cạnh Charles, miệng nhai nhồm nhoàm, lẩm bẩm:

“Chúa ơi, ngài có thấy không?Thần sắp nổi hết da gà lên vì bản mặt giả tạo của nó rồi!” Charles nhìn theo hướng tay của Angel đứng đó không có ý kiến gì với khuôn mặt mỉm cười cứng ngắc của Raven.Cô đã cố gắng và cậu ủng hộ điều đó.

Charles nhấm một ít rượu vang, cậu đứng thẳng và cố không đưa mắt qua vị thân vương đang tiến về phía này, cậu không muốn dính đến hắn.Nhưng trước khi cậu định bước đi, hắn đã chắn ngang trước mặt cậu.

“Hoàng tử Charles.” Hắn cất giọng và nó trầm ấm đến đáng kinh ngạc, nó khác hẳn với giọng điệu lạnh tanh khi hắn tự giới thiệu lúc nãy. Cậu chỉ đứng cao ngang cằm hắn và vì thế mà vị thế của cậu bỗng giảm đi một chút.

“Thân vương.” Cậu đáp lại và cảm thấy gương mặt điển trai đó như xoáy vào mình.

“Có vẻ cậu hơi khó chịu vì sự hiện diện của ta phải không?”

Charles suýt làm rớt ly sâm panh trên tay, cậu không ngờ hắn thẳng thắn đến vậy.

“Có lẽ ngài đã hiểu nhầm gì rồi, ta rất vui mừng khi được đón tiếp...”

“Cậu tránh ta 3 lần và tôi nghĩ đó không phải là trùng hợp đâu nhỉ?” Hắn ngắt lời và miệng nhếch lên.

Angel đứng bên cạnh thề, Erik là sinh vật đi hai chân đẹp khủng khiếp, cô thề với trời đất kiểu người nhếch miệng của hắn có thể tàn sát bất cứ ai.Charles trong lúc hỗn loạn đã để suy nghĩ đó lọt vào đầu mình và cậu cũng phải giơ hai tay tán thành.

“Có lẽ ngài hơi nhạy cảm rồi.”Charles tự nhủ biết thế thì cậu đã không ngoảnh mặt đi mỗi lần hắn đưa mắt qua chỗ cậu và cậu biết giờ mặt mình đang dần đỏ lên rồi.

“Nếu vậy...” Erik giả vờ nhìn khắp phòng, hắn giả vờ trầm trồ, rồi giả vờ vô tình nói: “...nếu có ai đó đưa ta đi tham quan lâu đài thì tốt biết mấy.Ta cần phải quen với môi trường xung quanh để chờ đến lễ cưới.Ta không nên quá nhạy cảm.”

“Ha ha, điều đó là dĩ nhiên rồi!” Charles cười khan, thấy cổ họng mình đắng ngắt, “Có lẽ hàng tá tiểu thư ở đây sẵn sàng làm người dẫn đường cho ngài đấy,ta có thể gọi...”

“Ta nghe nói hoàng tử rất am hiểu nghệ thuật phải không?” Vị thân vương lại ngắt lời cậu, đột ngột chuyển chủ đề.

“Một chút.” Charles ù tai, vội nói.

“Vốn kiến thức của ta về nghệ thuật không nhiều, bức tượng ở sảnh kia là do ai chế tác vậy?”

“À nó được tạo nên bởi mội nghệ sĩ rất tài hoa, ông ấy đã phải tốn 1 năm để tạo nên, nó nói về...”

“Còn bức tranh đằng kia?” Hắn hỏi dồn, tiếp tục ngắt lời.

“À, đó là một cảnh xuất hiện trong kinh thánh, có lẽ từ góc này hơi khó nhận ra nhưng đó là của...”

“Ồ vậy còn bức tranh bên cạnh?” Erik tỏ vẻ không để tâm, nhưng Charles kiềm chế nói:

“Tuy mọi người cho đó chỉ là chân dung của một người phụ nữ nhưng ta thấy thực tế bức tranh đó rất thu hút nên đã mua về, nó được vẽ bởi...”

“Còn cái kia?”

“Ngài Erik!”Charles tỏ ra khó chịu!Hắn làm vậy là ý gì đây?

Erik mỉm cười quay qua, vẻ mặt đểu cáng như thừa nhận chẳng hứng thú tí nào với những thứ nghệ thuật hay kiến trúc kia.Hắn đột nhiên cúi xuống làm Charles giật nảy mình.

“Ồ, ta thấy hoàng tử hẳn rất am hiểu đấy chứ.” Giọng hắn như bỡn cợt, và khi cậu cảm thấy hắn cúi sát đến mức sắp đè ngửa cậu ra đến nơi rồi thì hắn lại đột nhiên nói.

“Và ta nghĩ chẳng có ai trong cung điện này hiểu biết nhiều như hoàng tử Charles đây đâu.Và ta nghĩ cậu cũng sẽ chẳng phiền khi dành thời gian đưa ta đi tham quan đâu nhỉ?” Erik thảy quả nho vào miệng, mỉm cười “đứng đắn”.

Đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời, Charles-vị hoàng tử có khả năng đọc được suy nghĩ của người khác, cảm thấy muôn phần nhục nhã vì bị dắt mũi...


	2. A painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap trước mình có viết Charles là hoàng tử củ Anh quốc còn Erik là thân vương xứ Wales.  
> Bây giờ mình sửa lại, Charles là hoàng tử của Westchester còn Erik là thân vương của Genosha rồi nha.  
> Việc lấy tên của các nước để viết fic trung cổ làm mình confused chút :v

Cứ mỗi cuối tuần thì bảo tàng nghệ thuật lại đầy ắp người.

Charles xoay xoay chùm chìa khóa, mắt tập trung nhìn vào một bức vẽ bán thân.Chàng trai trong tranh mặc trang phục hoàng tộc, gương mặt thu hút đến từng góc cạnh.Đây là một bức tranh đẹp, màu sắc hài hòa, nhất là đôi mắt xanh như đại dương.Mỗi lần cậu đến đây, dù muốn hay không, cậu luôn luôn dừng lại chỗ này.

“Nói thật là lần nào em cũng thấy sock.” Raven thổi kẹo cao su và nó nổ cái “póc”, “Nếu lấy một bộ sơ mi mà áp lên bức vẽ này thì 100% là chân dung của anh!”

Charles ngừng vọc chùm chìa khóa, nói: “Bức tranh này được vẽ hàng trăm năm trước, anh thậm chí nghĩ người này có thể là tổ tiên của chúng ta.”

“Nhưng mà...” Charles mỉm cười, “...tổ tiên chúng ta đâu liên quan gì đến hoàng tộc vua chúa đâu nhỉ?”

Raven nhìn phục trang của người trong tranh, lầm bầm: “Ý anh là người này là vua?”

“Không, là một vị hoàng tử, nhưng theo những gì anh tìm được qua sách thì sự tồn tại của người này rất ít khi được nhắc đến.”

“Hoàng tử Charles...nghe hay đấy!” Raven nhìn hàng chữ bên góc trái bức hình, “Tên anh thậm chí còn trùng với ông ta.Nhưng ít ra thì ổng cũng có một tình nhân tuyệt vời.”

Raven đón nhận ánh mắt thắc mắc của anh trai, cô nhún vai:

“Ổng có tình nhân, còn anh thì không.”

“...”

“Anh không hỏi cái đó...”

“Thay vì lén đọc suy nghĩ và dùng mấy cách tán tỉnh tẻ nhạt thì anh nên tập nhìn vào gương mặt của các cô gái đó đi!”Raven đảo mắt.

“Nhìn qua thôi cũng biết tay này đang tạo dáng cho người tình vẽ, bởi chỉ có mấy kẻ đang yêu mới có cái vẻ đắm đuối này thôi!” Raven hùng hồn giải thích, “Người vẽ khi đề tên tranh thậm chí còn nắn nót viết tên của tay hoàng tử này nữa, em đặt cược bữa tối nay!”

Charles bật cười: “Em thậm chí còn chưa có bạn trai và giờ thì đang lên mặt với anh?” Rồi không đợi cho Raven đáp trả, Charles chỉ vào kí hiệu ở góc phải bức tranh, nói: “Anh thực sự tò mò, ở thời đó rất ít tác giả dùng kí hiệu kiểu này để đánh dấu tranh của mình.”

Theo hướng tay của cậu, bên cạnh cái tên “Charles” có một kí hiệu nho nhỏ được vẽ lên.Một dấu nhân hoặc cũng có thể là chữ “X” được đóng khung trong một hình chữ nhật.Charles đã bỏ ra rất nhiều thời gian để tìm hiểu xem kí hiệu đó có nghĩa là gì nhưng tất cả dường như đều không liên quan gì đến bức tranh.Cậu thậm chí lật hết sách và tìm kiếm trong giới đồ cổ nhưng dường như tranh của người này cực kì hiếm.

Chỉ đơn giản là tò mò, nhưng mỗi lần cậu đứng trước bức “Charles”, có gì đó lạ kì cứ thôi thúc trong cậu, và cậu thực sự muốn biết xuất xứ của nó, chính xác ai là người vẽ ra chứ không phải đơn giản chỉ vì “đó là bức vẽ một vị hoàng tử nên được trưng bày trong viện bảo tàng” không thôi.

Vì đúng thực, người vẽ ra được bức tranh này thực sự đã làm toát hết vẻ đẹp của “Charles”.Trên khuôn mặt đó quả thật rất dễ để thấy được vẻ yêu chiều với người đối diện trong nụ cười và ánh mắt. 

Có người bảo đây chỉ là một bức tranh bán thân phối màu đẹp.

Có người nói đây là bức tranh vẽ một gã đang say tình (như Raven).

Nhưng theo cậu, đây là một bức tranh buồn. 

Kết hợp với màu sắc u tối xung quanh và nét mệt mỏi ẩn hiện trên đôi mắt xanh, “Hoàng tử Charles” được người vẽ khắc họa bằng một nỗi buồn ẩn dấu.

Và nó là nguyên nhân thực sự khiến Charles tò mò.

“Có lẽ anh nên tìm hiểu về việc đó sau thôi, một tuần nữa là anh trở thành giáo sư rồi.”

“Đâu có dễ thế, anh còn khối thứ phải chuẩn bị nữa.” Charles bật cười, cậu khoác vai Raven rồi hai anh em bước ra cửa.

Trước khi rời đi, Charles quay đầu hình bức hình lần cuối. “Hoàng tử Charles” vẫn nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp ấy nhưng sao nó lại vẫn cứ xa xăm như vậy.


	3. The journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vì các nhân vật chính đều xuất thân hoàng tộc nên sẽ xưng "ta" và gọi tước vị hoặc theo mối quan hệ của người đối diện.  
> Trong chap này Erik vẫn gọi Charles là "hoàng tử", còn Charl sẽ gọi Erik là "thân vương" hoặc "ngài"

“Vậy gã thân vương đó thế nào?” Raven trong lúc lột phăng bộ váy, đạp thẳng chân lên bàn để cởi giày hỏi.Charles đã từng nhắc nhở cô về điều này rất nhiều lần nhưng cậu đã bỏ cuộc và vất nó qua đầu từ hai năm trước rồi.

“Hắn...hỗn loạn.” Charles bóp đầu mình “Anh chỉ thử nhìn vào đầu hắn một lần, nó rất hỗn loạn...Anh chỉ mới cảm nhận được một chút.”

“Một chút?”

Charles nhớ đến ánh mắt của Erik lúc Charles chỉ mới chạm vào tâm trí hắn.Đôi mắt xanh xám chòng chọc vào cậu cứ như thể hắn nắm quyền kiểm soát tất cả.

“Anh cảm thấy không nên tìm hiểu hắn quá sâu.”

Lời giải thích hợp lý, Raven không có gi để hỏi thêm.Đổi lại, Charles bắt đầu tấn công về chàng em rể tương lai.

“Hắn ta đẹp, em phải công nhận!” Raven bĩu môi, “Nhưng hắn cũng như em thôi.”

Raven có nhắm mắt cũng cảm nhận được dưới lớp mặt hăng hái cực kì tỏa sáng đó của hoàng tử xứ Genosha, là một sự chịu đựng vô hình.Raven có thể thấy hắn thành thực hứng thú với kiến trúc xây dựng tinh tế của mái vòm tiền sảnh, nhưng khi vào những lúc “thủ tục” như khi mời cô nhảy, nói chuyện cùng cô thì trên miệng hắn luôn treo một nụ cười cứng ngắc.Cô và hắn, họ giống nhau.

“Ồ. Vậy nhìn chung cậu ta như thế nào?”

“Cũng được.”

“Cũng được” có nghĩa là Raven đã chấp nhận, hơi miễn cưỡng như dù sao cũng chấp nhận.Charles thở ra một hơi.Dù sao Raven cũng không phải là người duy nhất bị mắc phải hôn nhân chính trị, sẽ tốt hơn nếu cả hai lấy điều này làm dấu mốc để phát triển.

“Nhưng cá là hắn chỉ nghĩ em là một cô công chúa õng ẹo thôi.” Raven phì mặt ra khi tưởng tượng mình như vậy.

“Vậy tìm cách thay đổi suy nghĩ của cậu ta đi, cho người ta thấy con người thật của em.”

“Con người thật, từ đó bao gồm rất nhiều nghĩa đấy Charles.” Cô nhìn qua và cậu im lặng.

“Suýt quên, hắn (Alex) có vẻ rất kính trọng hoàng thúc của mình.” Raven buộc Charles quay trở lại vấn đề ban nãy, “Ánh mắt hắn nhìn tay thân vương đầy kính nể, hơn nữa em nghe hắn bảo tay thân vương đó thực sự là một chiến thần.”

Charles nhớ đến dáng vẻ lúc Erik bước vào tiền sảnh và gật đầu.Khí thế của hắn cũng đã kiến cậu phải dè chừng,dù rằng đó chỉ là lần đầu tiên.

“Hắn còn hỏi em về anh.” Raven đập đập vào đệm trước khi nhảy lên, chậm chạp giải thích “Hắn nghĩ anh hẳn phải là người rất đặc biệt mới có thể khiến hoàng thúc của hắn đến bắt chuyện.”

Charles sững lại, cậu bỗng cảm thấy đau đầu, nhớ lại chuyện lúc nãy bị Erik làm phiền, phải dẫn hắn đi lòng vòng lâu đài như thế nào và tránh ánh nhìn chòng chọc của hắn ra sao.

“Anh không nghĩ là có lí do gì đâu.”

“Hay là vì tin đồn?”

“Tin đồn?”

“Đúng vậy, anh không biết là rất nhiều người đang đồn là anh có thể thay thế vị trí của Shaw không?” Mắt Raven bỗng sáng lên, cô hồ hởi “Người ta bảo rõ ràng là anh sáng giá hơn Shaw nhiều và có khi phụ hoàng sẽ phải xem xét lại.”

“Anh không hề biết điều này, ở đâu em nghe được thế?”

“Ở chợ.” Raven nhanh nhảu đáp, rồi biết mình đã nói hớ.Một lần nữa cô lại tự mình vạch áo cho người xem lưng.Nếu để phụ hoàng mẫu hậu biết cô hay chuồn ra khu chợ cùng Angel, cô hẳn sẽ bị nhốt trong lâu đài cho đến khi lấy chồng.May mắn là Charles không để ý lắm, cậu chỉ thở dài.

“Anh và em đều biết là sẽ không có điều đó đúng không?”

Và vì sao thì hai ta đều rõ.

Raven bĩu môi: “Sự thực đúng là vậy.” Hơn nữa cô cũng biết Charles không hề có ham muốn hoàng vị, sở thích duy nhất của Charles là nghiên cứu, sách và sách.Trở thành vua chưa bao giờ là mong muốn của Charles.Trải qua nhiều chuyện, Charles đã đủ mệt mỏi khi ngồi ở vị trí hoàng tử; cậu đã đủ áp lực với việc giữ bí mật và đối mặt với sự kì thị từ chính gia đình rồi.

“Có lẽ gã thân vương muốn biết kẻ có thể thay thế thái tử là người như thế nào.” Raven nhún vai.

“Hi vọng chỉ đơn giản là thế.” Charles nhớ lại cảm giác rùng mình lúc cậu chạm phải ánh mắt hắn, “Dù hắn có muốn gì thì cũng chẳng có kết quả đâu.”

 

Sáng hôm sau là cuộc gặp riêng giữa các thành viên trong hai hoàng tộc.Raven lần nữa lại được trang điểm xinh đẹp y như búp bê, và cho dù cô có càu nhàu thế nào thì Charles cũng phải công nhận vẻ ngoài thế này dễ làm người ta xiêu lòng hơn hẳn.Đổi lại cậu chỉ mặc một chiếc áo trắng khá đơn giản nhưng phù hợp với thời tiết nóng nảy này.

Buổi gặp gỡ, đương nhiên là rất gượng gạo; nhất là khi Raven và Alex cứ cố gắng tỏ ra lịch sự, rồi vờ “lén lút” liếc mắt với đối phương, một tung một hứng một cách thái quá như vậy.Hắn là nếu hai đứa gặp nhau ở nơi khác, hoàn cảnh khác thì sẽ kết hợp khá ăn ý.Charles rất rõ chẳng ai muốn một cuộc hôn nhân như thế này cả, tất cả đều lơ đi để chấp nhận việc đó vì những lợi ích cuối cùng.Cho nên, cho dù Raven và Alex đang cố đá qua đá lại hơi quá trớn như thế thì những người khác cũng chẳng tỏ thái độ gì.

Đổi lại, Raven nhận được một tin vui.Đó là lễ cưới vẫn diễn ra như lịch cũ, vì thông báo trước đó khiến các nước thuộc địa không kịp chuẩn bị và không thể đến dự kịp; điều đó có nghĩa là phải 2 tuần nữa cô mới phải lấy Alex.Cho dù biết là sẽ không thay đổi được gì và dù cô đã hết lo sợ từ lâu nhưng có thêm thời gian vẫn khiến Raven dễ thở hơn.Cô nhìn qua Charles và cậu cười yêu thương với cô.

Sau đó, đức vua Richard trực tiếp hỏi thân vương xứ Genosha một số thứ ngay trong buổi gặp mặt mà đáng ra chỉ để bàn về lễ cưới.Qua cuộc hội thoại, Charles mới rõ thân vương Erik là người thế nào.

Thân vương Genosha hôm nay mặc một chiếc áo màu đen đứng người cùng chiếc đai lưng tối màu; các đường chỉ màu đỏ thẫm trên chiếc áo càng tôn thêm vẻ bí ẩn quyến rũ của hắn.Erik, kẻ nắm giữ quân đội Genosha, quyền lực thứ hai chỉ sau anh trai hắn – vua Jarid.Nếu đức vua Genosha – qua lời kể của hắn, là một người hiền lành bao dung thì trái lại, theo những lời của vua Richard, hắn lại là chiến thần hung hãn nổi tiếng, là cánh tay phải vững chắc của anh hắn.Quân đội Genosha, dưới sự chỉ huy của Erik ngày càng hùng mạnh; họ sở hữu những chiến giáp cứng cáp, những con ngựa to khỏe và những đội quân tinh nhuệ.Quân đội Genosha, ngày càng khiến các nước khác đều phải dè chừng.

Trong đó, đương nhiên phải bao gồm cả Westchester.

Erik, lúc này đối diện với vua Richard, khác hẳn với kẻ hôm qua quấy rầy Charles. Cảm giác nguy hiểm mà Charles đã cảm nhận được lại vực dậy.Rất kín kẽ, rất lạnh nhạt, thậm chí cho dù có đang nói chuyện với vua một nước thì trong giọng của hắn vẫn pha chút dửng dưng, ngạo mạn.Hàng phòng ngự hắn xây dựng xung quanh vừa làm hắn trở nên ngông cuồng lại vừa cho hắn vị thế của kẻ nắm quyền kiểm soát.

Charles là một hoàng tử, cho dù có muốn hay không, cậu vẫn có trách nhiệm chú ý đến những chuyện liên quan đến đất nước.Rõ ràng là vua của Westchester đang muốn làm mối giao hữu giữa hai nước trở nên chặt chẽ hơn.Cho dù có đánh đổi con gái của mình thì cũng chẳng phải vấn đề với vua Richard so với việc có thể biến Genosha trở thành đồng minh.Thà là đồng minh, còn hơn một ngày biến thành kẻ thù.

Suốt buổi đó, Shaw có vẻ bị chấn động; Charles có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy những phản ứng khác thường trong đôi mắt hắn khi nhìn về phía vị thân vương.Mặc dù mang cương vị thái tử nhưng cho đến giờ Shaw vẫn chưa có một thành tựu nào đáng kể cả; và hẳn việc nhìn những kẻ giỏi hơn lượn lờ trước mắt, đối với hắn quả thật không dễ chút nào.Charles cười khẩy, đó là tật xấu của Shaw, ghét người giỏi hơn mình. Trái lại, Charles chỉ mỉm cười và góp vào vài câu, ngoài ra chẳng nói gì thêm, đa phần cậu lựa chọn im lặng và lắng nghe.

Khi cuộc gặp kết thúc, Charles và Raven cố gắng chuồn đi nhanh nhất có thể.

...

Charles thở hắt ra, bây giờ tiếng chim hót và gió mát cũng không làm dịu được tâm trạng của cậu lúc này.

“Nói thử xem.Tại sao hoàng tử lại không ngạc nhiên khi thấy ta vậy?” Thân vương xứ Genosha đang hướng mắt về phía Charles, nhếch miệng, giọng hắn trầm, ấm, hơi khàn một chút nhưng đủ lớn để cậu ở khoảng cách xa nghe thấy.

“Nơi đây cảnh khá đẹp nhưng khó tìm, ta nghĩ hẳn là có người đã giới thiệu cho ngài?”

“Đúng thế, nhưng họ không nói là hoàng tử cũng hay đến đây.” 

Charles nhíu mày.Thực ra nơi cả hai đang đứng thuộc khu đất của hoàng tộc nên không phải ai cũng đến được và rất ít người biết chỗ này.Nếu không có ai nói trước cho hắn, sao hắn lại hỏi cậu có ngạc nhiên hay không?

Chỉ vài phút trước, sau khi kết thúc buổi họp mặt cậu mới dùng bữa trưa, định bụng sẽ đi vòng ra sau núi, đến chỗ bờ hồ hóng chút gió.Cậu thường đến đây một mình mỗi khi mệt mỏi, vừa yên tĩnh lại mát mẻ.Ai ngờ lúc đến nơi đã thấy một chú ngựa được buộc sẵn ở đó.

Dưới những tán lá, ánh nắng gắt dường như dịu đi với ánh xanh hắt lên từ mặt hồ, trên tảng đá mà Charles hay ngồi, tay thân vương đang duỗi cặp chân dài nghiêng đầu về phía cậu.Điều kì lạ là lúc nãy hắn hỏi cứ như thể đang ngồi sẵn ở đó chờ cậu.

Nếu không thấy thì chẳng nói làm gì, nhưng thấy rồi thì ít nhất phải đến chào hỏi.Charles xuống ngựa rồi tiến về phía Erik.

“Ta có thể hỏi ai đã chỉ cho ngài nơi này không?”

“Một vị tiểu thư tóc đen.” 

Hẳn là Angel rồi.Lần đó phát hiện ra nơi này là cậu đi cùng Raven và Angel.Và Angel cũng biết là cậu hay đến đây.Có lẽ cậu nên tìm cách bịt miệng cô lại hoặc cấm cô đi vào cung điện thường xuyên cho dù cô có là bạn của Raven.

“Ta đồ là mùa thu nơi này hẳn rất đẹp.” Erik liệng một viên đá và nó lướt đi trên mặt nước.

“Đúng thế, khi cây cối chuyển màu thì mặt hồ cũng thay luôn sắc áo.Dù nhỏ, nhưng ở đây thu hút khá nhiều loài động vật.Ngài có thể thấy nếu ngồi ở đây một lúc lâu.”

“Ta đã có thể thấy nó thu hút hoàng tử như thế nào.” Tay thân vương nghiêng đầu, cười nhẹ.Mắt hắn lướt trên khuôn mặt cậu. 

“Thân vương hẳn đã dùng bữa rồi?” Charles ho một tiếng, chuyển chủ đề.Cậu cảm thấy hơi khó thở.Người này luôn làm cậu cảm thấy khó đối mặt.

“Khá ngon.Cung điện của hoàng tử hẳn là có nhiều đầu bếp giỏi nhỉ?” Erik vẫy vẫy chiếc roi quất ngựa trong tay, nó được làm khá tỉ mỉ và rất đẹp.Charles chưa nhìn thấy chiếc roi như vậy ở Westchester bao giờ và cậu đồ là nó là sản phẩm từ Genosha.

“Cái này là ta tự tay làm.” Erik thấy Charles chăm chú vào cây roi, ‘‘Trong một lần chinh phạt ra phía bắc ta tìm được một loại rễ cây khá chắc chắn, tiếc là chúng chỉ có một ít.’’

Nhưng Charles không chú ý nhiều vào chất liệu của nó, điều cậu chú ý là phần tay cầm của chiếc roi ; nó được là bằng sắt nhưng trên thân lại được khắc rất tinh xảo.Nó có những hoa văn nhỏ, những biểu tượng và quốc huy của Genosha.

‘‘Cũng là do ta làm.’’

‘‘Thật ấn tượng !’’ Charles thốt lên, ‘‘Tôi không ngờ ngài lại là người tỉ mỉ như thế.’’

Erik nhếch miệng lên và mặt hắn như thể vừa bắt được cơ hội.Hắn nhảy xuống từ tảng đá, tiến về phía Charles rồi dừng lại trước mặt cậu.Erik cúi người xuống và lần nữa khiến Charles thấy chiều cao của mình bị áp đảo, ‘‘Vậy, hoàng tử cho ta là người thế nào ?’’

Charles cười khan, lại cảm thấy khó thở, cậu bước lùi để tăng khoảng cách, nói khéo :‘‘Ta đã nghĩ ngài hẳn là người chỉ để ý đến những việc liên quan đến ngoại giao, quân đội.’’

Và nguy hiểm nữa.

Đáp lại cậu, Erik chỉ nhe răng cười, mắt hắn híp lại và Charles thấy nỗi lo trong lòng tăng lên.Đã có ai nói với hắn là lúc cười hắn sởn tóc gáy thế nào chưa ?

‘‘Ta nghe nói ở đây có thảm cỏ rất đẹp, rất phù hợp để cưỡi ngựa.Chiều nay ta muốn đến đó, hoàng tử thấy thế nào ?’’ Rồi để Charles không kịp mở miệng, hắn cướp lời, ‘‘Hẳn hoàng tử sẽ không từ chối dẫn ta đi đâu nhỉ ?’’

‘‘…’’

 

‘‘Anh đang giết em đấy !’’ Raven gần như rít lên.Cô chỉ vừa mới tháo bộ váy rườm rà ra khỏi người được một lúc thì Charles đã chạy vào, bắt cô thay bộ khác, nói là đi cưỡi ngựa, ‘‘Anh muốn thì cứ dẫn theo người khác, anh nghĩ sao mà muốn em cưỡi ngựa với bộ váy này ??’’

‘‘Đây là cơ hội để em có thể thể hiện cho người Genosha thấy con người thật của em.’’ Charles đưa tay sửa mũ cho Raven, trước đây chưa có lần nào cô cưỡi ngựa mà phải đội mũ cả.

‘‘Charles…’’ Raven lườm cậu, ‘‘Cho dù em không có năng lực như anh, nhưng từng đó năm sống cùng nhau đủ để em biết khi nào thì anh nói dối.’’

‘‘Charles, rõ là anh đang căng thẳng.Đừng nói là anh đang sợ đi với tay thân vương đấy nhé.’’

‘‘Em nghĩ quá nhiều rồi.’’

‘‘Charles…’’ Cô nhíu mày, ‘‘Anh chắc chắn là không gặp rắc rối gì với hắn chứ, vì sáng hôm nay hắn đã nhìn anh suốt.’’

‘‘…’’ Charles không còn gì để phản bác, thực sự là Raven hoàn toàn đúng.Cho dù sáng nay cậu không hề nhìn tay thân vương nhưng cậu vẫn cảm nhận ánh mắt hắn luôn đặt lên người cậu.Ngay lúc hắn muốn cậu đưa đi, Charles đã có cảm giác không ổn.Cậu cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao bản thân lại lo lắng như vậy, chỉ biết lúc bình tĩnh lại thì đã chạy đi cầu cứu Raven.Cậu muốn tránh phải tiếp xúc với hắn một mình, hắn luôn cho cậu cảm giác hắn biết gì đó và cậu không thể yên tâm nổi.

Ít ra lần này dẫn theo Raven, cậu sẽ đỡ phải tiếp chuyện với hắn.Dù sao Erik vẫn là thân vương của Genosha, hẳn là hắn nên ưu tiên trò chuyện với cô cháu dâu tương lai hơn là cậu.

Nhưng Charles đã tính nhầm, cậu đã đánh giá thấp Erik.

‘‘Chào hoàng tử, công chúa.’’ Alex mỉm cười cùng Erik bước tới.Charles ngay lập tức dự cảm chẳng lành.Tay thân vương nhìn sang cậu, vẻ mặt cáo già như nhìn thấu ý đồ của cậu và nó làm Charles nổi da gà.

‘‘Đây là lần đầu ta có cơ hội chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp bên ngoài của Westchester đấy.’’ Alex cười với hai anh em Charles, lần này mặt không chút gượng gạo.

‘‘Thật may, lúc ta về chuẩn bị một số thứ thì Alex lại ngỏ ý muốn đi cùng. ‘‘Trùng hợp’’ là hoàng tử cũng dẫn theo công chúa.’’ Hắn quay qua nhìn Raven, cười ‘‘hiền từ’’ chuẩn mực như một ông chú nhìn cháu dâu, ‘‘Hai đứa đúng là có duyên nhỉ.’’

Raven rùng mình, còn chưa kịp nói câu nào thì Alex đã đến gần, thân thiện : ‘‘Ta giúp nàng lên ngựa nhé.’’

Alex thực ra cũng chẳng biết đang có chuyện gì; chỉ là mới lúc nãy cậu đang ngồi trong phòng, ngán ngẩm không biết lúc nào mới được ra ngoài thành thì Erik thình lình đi vào, hỏi có muốn đi cưỡi ngựa không.Alex vốn chẳng phải người chịu bó chân một chỗ, nghe có hội liền giơ hai tay đồng ý liền.Lúc đi, Erik cũng chỉ nói với cậu vỏn vẹn một câu :

‘‘Ta muốn nói chuyện riêng với hoàng tử Charles.’’

Đơn giản, dễ hiểu.Nếu đó là điều kiện để được ra ngoài thì Alex không phiền.Vậy nên, ngay lúc thấy Raven cạnh hoàng tử, Alex đã chủ động tiến tới.

Raven nhìn Alex, thấy không thể từ chối, đành gật đầu bỏ mặc Charles lại rồi cùng Alex tiến đến con ngựa gần đó.Charles thấy mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh, theo phản xạ định đi theo thì đã bị người kia chặn lại.

‘‘Hoàng tử hẳn không phiền khi ta dẫn theo Alex đâu nhỉ ?’’

‘‘…Không.’’ Không, trong trường hợp cậu không mang Raven theo cơ.

‘‘Ban đầu ta nghĩ Alex với tính cách của nó sẽ khó mà hợp với công chúa.’’ Erik nghiêng đầu nhìn theo “đầy yêu thương”, ‘‘Không ngờ sau khi đến đây nó lại thay đổi một chút.Hoàng tử nói xem, ta cũng không ngờ chúng lại có duyên đến vậy.Đến cưỡi ngựa, cũng ‘‘tình cờ’’ gặp nhau.’’

‘‘…’’

‘‘Ta nghĩ đây cũng là cơ hội tốt để chúng vun đắp tình cảm trước lễ cưới.Hoàng tử hẳn là đồng ý với ta điều này.’’ Hắn cười gian.

‘‘…’’

‘‘Dù sao cũng có quân tùy tùng theo nên ta nghĩ chúng ta nên đi cách xa chúng một chút, hoàng tử thấy không phiền chứ ? ’’

Charles cứng họng, cười ha ha đầy lịch thiệp : ‘‘Thân vương quả thật đúng là người tỉ mỉ, ý của ngài cũng là nguyện vọng của ta.’’

 

Đoàn tùy tùng hộ tống 4 người đi ra ngoài thành, thu hút không biết bao nhiêu ánh mắt.Alex từ nhỏ đã hay được đi khắp nơi với Erik nên lòng lúc nào cũng có ham muốn khám phá, cứ nhìn Đông nhìn Tây, cực kì thích thú.Raven mặc dù đang lo lắng cho Charles nhưng khi nhìn vẻ mặt của kẻ bên cạnh, lòng tự hào dân tộc cũng không khỏi vực dậy.Cô đã sống ở đây mười mấy năm, cho dù có nhiều kỉ niệm chả tốt đẹp gì nhưng cô đã theo Angel len lỏi đủ mọi nơi ở Westchester và cô biết nó thực sự xinh đẹp.Vậy là, Raven quẳng luôn Charles sau lưng, rôm rả giới thiệu cái này cái kia cho Alex.

Charles – trái lại, đang gượng gạo đi song song phía trước với Erik, giả vờ giới thiệu một số thứ cho hắn, trong lòng lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng phòng thủ để đối phó với vị thân vương.Nhưng cho đến khi đến được bãi cỏ, Erik chẳng làm gì đặc biệt, chỉ trầm trồ một vài câu lấy lệ.

 

“Tuyệt thật.” Alex nhắm mắt tận hưởng làn gió, bãi cỏ ở đây rộng và đẹp đến mức bất cứ kẻ mê cưỡi ngựa nào cũng phải thèm thuồng.Đáng tiếc là vua Richard chỉ cho phép hoàng tộc sử dụng khu đất này; nó chỉ dùng để cưỡi ngựa và tổ chức tiệc ngoài trời, còn lại không cho phép ai bén mảng đến gần.

“Rất đẹp đúng không?” Raven tự hào, “Đây là nơi yêu thích của ta và Charles.”

“Ồ, vậy là nàng cũng rất hay cưỡi ngựa?” Alex ngẫu nhiên hỏi, ai ngờ lại thấy Raven nhếch môi, tháo mũ đưa cho thị nữ, ngạo nghễ trả lời, “Về điểm này, ta chắc chắn không hề thua kém hoàng tử.”

Alex trố mắt nhìn Raven, sau cùng cũng phá lên cười.Hôn thê của cậu thú vị hơn cậu tưởng nhiều. Raven quay lại nhìn anh trai đang ngồi trên lưng ngựa cạnh tay thân vương ở đằng sau; Charles nói đúng, đây là cơ hội để cho họ thấy một phần con người của cô.Raven biết sau này cô có thể che dấu được hình dáng thật nhưng bản chất thì chưa chắc.Cô muốn thử xem, một hoàng tử sẽ thấy thế nào khi thấy hôn thê của anh ta phá phép tắc như vậy.

“Không tin phải không?Chúng ta có thể thử xem ai đến mỏm đất đằng kia trước.” Ngoài Angel ra, những thiếu nữ mà Raven quen biết luôn ở trong khuôn khổ, nữ tính và duyên dáng.Nếu Angel đã đặc biệt, thì một công chúa cá tính như Raven phải gọi là độc nhất.Nếu Alex không có ý kiến gì, ít ra sau này họ còn có thể chung sống thoải mái một chút.

“Nàng làm ta bất ngờ đấy.Vậy chúng ta cá cược đi.” Raven nghe vậy lập tức cảnh giác.Alex thấy cô không trả lời, bật cười, “Đừng lo lắng thế, điều kiện thắng cược của ta rất đơn giản.” nói rồi ghé sát vào Raven thì thầm gì đó.

Alex dứt lời, mặt cô đang đen sì bỗng tươi tỉnh hẳn lên, “Thú vị thật, hoàng tử cũng làm ta thật bất ngờ.”

“Phải không?” Alex kéo dây cương, ngày càng hứng thú, “Có vẻ công chúa cũng hay làm như vậy, trông nàng chẳng ngạc nhiên chút nào.”

“Đúng rồi.” Raven thừa nhận, cảm thấy tên hôn phu này không chỉ giống mình, sở thích có lẽ cũng giống nhau, “Bắt đầu chưa?”

“Ta sẽ không nhường đâu.”

“Rất vui lòng.”

 

Charles đứng đằng này thấy Raven cùng Alex bắt đầu đua, thấy cô có vẻ vui vẻ thì trong lòng mới thoải mái một chút.Cho dù lần này là mang danh kéo cô ra ngoài giúp cậu, nhưng thực ra một phần vẫn là muốn Raven xả hơi.Những điều xung đột và căng thẳng từ trong gia đình đã đủ làm con bé mệt mỏi rồi, Raven cần thêm tinh thần để chuẩn bị đối mặt với cuộc sống mới.Điều duy nhất có thể làm Raven vui sướng tuyệt đối chính là làm bạn với gió, đồng cỏ và những chú ngựa.

“Một cô công chúa yêu tự do”

“Đúng thế.” Charles lơ đãng, chốc sau mới giật mình câu lúc nãy là của ai. Erik vỗ nhẹ vào lưng ngựa, cả hai bắt đầu chầm chậm dạo bước.

“Chim trong lồng lúc nào cũng quý.” Hắn nghiêng qua nhìn cậu, “Nhưng nếu không có niềm vui, chúng sẽ dần chết mòn.”

Charles không hiểu tại sao hắn lại nói như vậy, tay nắm chặt dây cương, “Nhưng một chú chim non chỉ có thể bay khi đã đủ lông cánh.”

“Trước đây anh trai ta, vua của Genosha từng có một chú chim quý.Người ta thấy nó có tiếng hót rất hay nên mới muốn dâng lên.Ai ngờ chỉ được có 2 ngày, nó đã chết.” 

“Trong hai ngày đó, nó không ăn, không uống, chỉ có hót.”

“Anh trai ta sau cùng chỉ tiếc vì mất một con chim quý.Nhưng anh ấy đã không nhận ra, đó có lẽ là con vật độc nhất.” Hắn hướng đến đồng cỏ vô tận, hỏi Charles một câu, “Hoàng tử có biết tại sao không?”

Cậu im lặng, không nói.

“Vì nó đã lựa chọn.” Erik cười nhìn hai người trẻ tuổi đằng xa, giọng nói trầm ấm của hắn hòa vào gió “Nó đã lựa chọn giữa cuộc sống bị nhốt trong lồng và một cái chết đẹp đẽ.Nó thà hót đến khi kiệt sức, chết đi khi tuyệt nhất còn hơn là phải chịu sự ảm đạm sau này.”

“Một con vật khôn ngoan” Erik cười nhếch môi, kìm ngựa lại, “Có một số người, sẽ luôn muốn bứt ra khỏi những sự an toàn đầy ảm đạm.Chúng ta sẽ không biết đó là khi nào, nhưng rồi nó sẽ đến.Bộc phát, dữ dội và quyết liệt.”

Hắn ngừng một lúc, đủ lâu rồi mới mở miệng: “Ta đoán hẳn hoàng tử là người hiểu rõ nhất, một ngày nào đó “chú chim” ấy sẽ không chấp nhận ở trong lồng nữa.”

Charles hít một hơi.Như vậy đã là trực tiếp can thiệp quá sâu rồi.Hắn chưa đủ tư cách để nói như thế!Ấy vậy, nhưng Charles không thể nổi giận.Cậu không thể tức giận với kẻ có thể nói ra điều cậu giấu kín, điều cậu đã luôn lo lắng suốt bao năm qua.Hắn đã đúng.

“Đó không phải là một cô gái bình thường.Ta luôn biết điều đó.” Cậu nói, ngừng chuyện này lại tại đây.Erik cũng biết nên dừng lại đúng lúc, hắn không muốn bầu không khí thêm gượng gạo.Hắn sẽ không bảo cậu nên làm gì, hắn biết cậu đã có câu trả lời cho mình.

“Việc chinh phạt buộc ta phải đi nhiều nơi.” Erik chuyển chủ đề, “Ta từng đi rất nhiều tháng, đến tận cùng của những tiểu vương quốc ở phía Đông.Ở đó ta thấy một thứ; nó xanh như bầu trời, rộng lớn hơn bất cứ thảm cỏ nào chúng ta từng biết.”

“Là biển!” Charles mở to mắt thốt lên trước khi kịp nghĩ, cậu kéo dây cương đi vòng ra trước mặt Erik “Ngài đã đến được biển?Ta chỉ mới biết nó qua sách, chưa từng thấy tận mắt bao giờ.” Đức vua chắc chắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho cậu đi xa đến thế.

“Thế giới rộng lớn hơn những trang sách nhiều.” Erik bật cười với khuôn mặt háo hức của cậu. Dường như những cảm xúc nặng nề lúc nãy của cậu đã biến mất, thay vào đó là sự hiếu kì.Chỉ cần nói đến những chuyện liên quan đến thế giới rộng lớn ngoài kia mà cậu chưa biết, Charles sẽ quên hết tất cả ngay.

“Tuyệt quá.” Giọng Charles đầy phấn khích, cậu luôn ước có một ngày sẽ nhìn thấy biển, dù biết là nó xa xôi thế nào.

“Những cuốn sách ta có nói rất ít về “biển”, ta nghĩ hẳn nó rất đẹp.” Mắt cậu sáng lên, “Ngài quả thật rất may mắn đấy.”

“Nếu muốn, ta có thể vẽ lại cho hoàng tử xem.”

“Ngài còn có thể vẽ ư?” Chúa ơi, hắn không chỉ đẹp trai, là một thân vương, một nhà cầm quân giỏi mà còn có thể cầm bút vẽ nữa.Dường như mọi sự hoàn hảo đều dồn lên hắn vậy.Charles chợt nhớ đến hôm qua chính kẻ này đã bắt cậu dẫn đi lòng vòng để giới thiệu những tác phẩm nghệ thuật, rõ ràng hắn làm vậy là có ý đồ khác.

“Ta chỉ có thể vẽ một chút nhưng cũng đủ để cho hoàng tử thấy một phần nét đẹp của nó.”

“Tôi rất mong chờ đấy!”Charles tíu tít như một đứa trẻ, “Ngài hãy kể thêm đi”

“Nó rộng lớn, bao la.” Erik mỉm cười nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu.Trong chốc lát, tất cả mọi thứ như khựng lại, ánh mắt hắn làm từng tế bào trong Charles run lên.Cậu ngừng thở, nghe giọng nói trầm ấm đó nhảy nhót bên tai, ‘‘Nó khiến ta thấy thật nhỏ bé.Và cũng khiến ta thấy đó là thứ đẹp nhất đời.’’

...

“Vậy là ai thắng?” Charles hỏi khi Raven và Alex phi ngựa trở về.Raven phịu mặt đi, chỉ qua người bên cạnh, “Nếu hôm nay có thể mặc bộ phục trang chuyên dùng của em thì đã khác rồi.”

“Xin lỗi hoàng tử, nàng ấy muốn ta đua hết sức mình.” Alex vuốt mái tóc vàng nắng, vẻ mặt như vừa nãy đã cười rất nhiều, “Nhưng ta không ngờ nàng ấy chỉ chậm hơn ta một chút.Việc đó rất đáng nể đấy.”

“Là hôm nay do ta chưa chuẩn bị trước thôi, lần khác ta sẽ cho hoàng tử xem.” Raven lườm Alex thách thức và cậu ta đáp lại bằng một nụ cười kiểu “Chấp nhận thách thức”.Qua hôm nay, cả hai đã biết thêm về nhau nhiều, cách cư xử cũng đã tự nhiên hơn.

Charles thấy hai đứa cười nói tíu tít, không thể hài lòng hơn.Thái độ của Alex đối với Raven sau chiều hôm nay rất tốt, đối với Charles như vậy là đủ.Cậu lắc đầu cố quên đi những câu nói lúc nãy, cả bốn người một lúc nữa rồi mới về.

 

Bữa tối, Alex và Erik được mời dùng bữa chung.Mọi việc đáng lẽ đã rất thuận lợi bằng cách Alex kể cho vua Richard nghe về chuyến đi chiều nay.Đương nhiên là Alex đã lược bớt về “cuộc đua” và điều khiến Charles rất lấy cảm kích.Thế nhưng…

“Ta nghe nói thân vương là người đề ra chuyến đi.” Shaw kết thúc bữa ăn, hướng về phía Erik.

“Đúng thế.” Erik không xúc cảm gật đầu đáp lại.

“Ta rất vui lòng nếu lần sau có thể làm người hướng dẫn cho thân vương và hoàng tử Alex.”

“Hoàng tử rất hiếu khách.”

“Ta nghĩ ta biết nhiều nơi thú vị hơn hoàng tử Charles nhiều.” Charles nghe nhắc đến mình, khựng lại một chút, không nói gì rồi tiếp tục bữa ăn.

“Cậu ta dành khá nhiều thời gian vào sách vở, ta nghĩ vẫn nên để cậu ta tiếp tục với đam mê thì hơn.” Shaw nâng ly lên hướng phía Charles rồi uống cạn.

“Cám ơn thái tử.” Charles cũng cầm ly rượu lên, trí óc truyền đến Raven, nhắc nhở cô phải bình tĩnh.

Shaw đang tức giận, Charles có thể dễ nhận thấy hắn đang tức giận.Qua tâm trí hắn, cậu nghe được những giọng nói khác nhau, chúng gièm pha, đầy khiêu khích và cả những câu hỏi đầy ganh ghét.Tại sao hoàng tử và thân vương của một nước hùng mạnh lại ra ngoài cùng hoàng tử Charles trước tiên chứ không phải là thái tử Shaw, việc này rốt cuộc là do đâu.Mang danh là thái tử, vậy mà lại không được coi trọng bằng một hoàng tử không có thực quyền.Bây giờ Charles mới chắc chắn về những “lời đồn” mà Raven nói trước kia, rõ là chúng ảnh hưởng đến Shaw như thế nào.

Nhiều năm qua cậu đã sống không tranh dành, chỉ âm thầm phát triển sức mạnh.Cậu hiểu nếu dám tranh dành quyền lực thì đó sẽ là án tử cho cả hai anh em, cậu và Raven.Ngày ngày Charles chỉ làm bạn với sách vở và nghiên cứu, chưa một lần muốn tranh quyền đoạt vị với Shaw.Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là mọi người không hài lòng với cậu.Rất nhiều người có địa vị đã bày tỏ niềm yêu mến với Charles, nhưng cậu đã không lợi dụng điều đó.Cậu chỉ muốn đảm bảo một cuộc sống an lành cho cả hai anh em.

“Tiếc thật.” Erik nhấp rượu, từ chối Shaw, “Ta lại thấy hoàng tử Charles có sở thích khá phù hợp với ta…” Hắn hướng đến cậu, nâng ly lên và nói hết câu: “Ta nghĩ những ngày tới ta sẽ làm phiền hoàng tử rồi.”

Nhưng đôi khi, có một số người cứ muốn đẩy cậu đến trước mũi giáo.


	4. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik bắt đầu công cuộc làm chả bae của ảnh (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có một số chi tiết đề cập đến Aristoteles đều là thật, chỉ trừ vụ phụ tá của ổng :v

Alex sải bước cùng Erik trở về sau bữa tối, tò mò nhìn hoàng thúc vốn lạnh lùng này hỏi : “Rồi, rốt cuộc điều gì làm vị hoàng tử điển trai kia trở nên đặc biệt thế?”

“Điển trai.” Hắn trả lời, ngắn gọn và súc tích.Alex há miệng, Erik cũng biết nói đùa?

“Có những chuyện không nên hỏi.” Erik liếc mắt làm Alex lặng thinh.Được rồi, dù sao cũng không liên quan đến cậu, Alex huýt sáo.Cậu có kế hoạch khác với công chúa thú vị kia rồi.Erik vẫy tay cho kẻ thân cận bên cạnh, thì thầm gì đó.Gã đàn ông kia cúi đầu nhận lệnh rồi di chuyển ngay.

 

Bên này Charles dùng xong bữa cũng cùng Raven vội vàng đi ngay.Tiếc là chỉ vừa được một đoạn đã bị Shaw chặn đường.

Thái tử rõ là đang bực.Raven nhìn những tia vằn đỏ trên bộ mặt giả vờ ung dung của gã, lên tiếng trước: “Việc lần này đều do thân vương Genosha tự quyết, không liên quan gì đến Charles hết.”

“Công chúa, ta thậm chí chưa hỏi.” Shaw cười, “Ngươi nên giữ mồm miệng một chút, sắp đến đám cười rồi.”

“Được rồi. Có lẽ thái tử hiểu nhầm chuyện gì rồi.Ta và thân vương tối qua có nói chuyện qua một chút và chúng ta chỉ nói qua một chút về nghệ thuật thôi.” Charles cắt ngang, nhẹ nhàng nói.

“Nghe này hoàng tử, ta không quan tâm những gì ngươi và thân vương nói với nhau.” Shaw đi vòng qua cậu, thì thầm, “Cái ta quan tâm là ngươi không làm quá bổn phận của mình.”

“Đúng không công chúa?” Raven cố gắng không phải đấm vào mặt gã, gật đầu.

“Thái tử yên tâm, không cần phải lo những chuyện đó.Ta cảm thấy việc nghiên cứu của ta vẫn chưa hoàn thành và ta không có ý định từ bỏ nó.” Charles bình thản, cậu có thể đảm bảo về việc này, vương vị không phải thứ cậu muốn.

“Vậy sao?” Gã liếc mắt, Charles nhìn theo hướng của hắn và thấy một người đang đi tới.Cậu biết người này, một kẻ hầu cận của thân vương, tên là Janos.Người đó cúi chào ba người rồi trao cho Charles gói đồ, nói là quà cám ơn của thân vương về chiều hôm nay.Charles biết điều mở ra ngay lập tức và thầm than lên một tiếng.

“Ta nghĩ đấy là câu trả lời rồi nhỉ?” Shaw nhíu mày, phẩy áo bỏ đi.Janos sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, chỉ cúi chào lần nữa rồi lặng lẽ rời đi để Charles đứng ngây với cái hộp.

“Anh chắc là tay thân vương không nhắm đến anh chứ?” Raven nhìn thứ trên tay cậu, nhìn qua thì chỉ là một món quà bình thường nhưng trong mắt nhiều kẻ thì đúng có quá nhiều hàm ý.

“Anh không cho là vậy.” Charles hít sâu trấn an, đưa bộ cờ cho người hầu.Shaw ngày càng tỏ địch ý với cậu và chuyện này chẳng hay chút nào. Nói ra thì cậu đã không có ý định kết thân hay gì gì đó với tay thân vương cả.Tất cả đều là hắn tự ý quyết trước và cậu-một hoàng tử, không thể từ chối.

Cậu không thích cách hắn dám xen vào chuyện của cậu và Raven, nhưng chẳng thể phủ nhận là cậu bị vẻ hiểu biết, điềm tĩnh và trải đời đó của hắn thu hút. Kì lạ là hắn không hề che dấu những gì hắn biết trước cậu, cho dù với người khác-Charles có thể dễ dàng nhận ra hắn kiệm lời như thế nào. Chẳng trách Shaw lại nghi ngờ, thái độ của Erik với cậu rất khác.

Charles chỉ mở chiếc hộp khi về phòng.Nó được làm bằng gỗ tùng quý, các góc được khung sắt nhưng nhìn vào không hề thô; ngược lại đường vân của gỗ lại rất hợp với những chi tiết được khắc trên những miếng sắt.Chưa kể, ấn tượng hơn, điều khiến cậu phải nín thở là những quân cờ cũng được làm bằng sắt nốt.Điều đáng nói là chúng cực kì tinh xảo, các quân tốt được làm đều rắp như một, còn những quân còn lại thì lại đẹp một cách khó tin.

 

Sáng hôm sau Charles đứng trước cửa phòng Erik, bảo là có chuyện muốn gặp.Chẳng tốn nhiều thời gian để người hầu dẫn cậu vào.Erik vừa dùng bữa xong vẫn đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, vừa thấy Charles định mở miệng mời cậu ngồi-

“Hoàng tử muốn trả nó lại cho ta?” Hắn nhìn bộ cờ được đặt trên bàn, có vẻ không vui.

“Ta rất biết ơn sự ưu ái của thân vương, nhưng có lẽ thân vương không phải làm vậy vì việc chào đón thân vương là bổn phận của ta.” Charles lịch thiệp đáp.Erik thở ra, đứng dậy tiến lại gần cậu, “Có chuyện gì?”

Charles nhíu mày, quyết định nói thẳng: “Ở Westchester cũng có rất nhiều việc ngài không biết, ta mong ngài hãy để ta tiếp đón ngài một cách bình thường.”

Erik nhìn nét mặt khác hẳn sự vui thú hôm qua, trầm giọng: “Ta nhớ là ta có hứa tặng hoàng tử một thứ.Thứ đó khá mất thời gian nên hoàng tử cứ coi cái này là ta tặng trước đi.” Charles biết hắn đang nói đến bức tranh về biển, nhưng bức tranh hẳn sẽ không khiến người khác hiểu nhầm thế này.Một thân vương tặng cho một hoàng tử một bộ cờ; mà cờ lại mang hình ảnh quyền lực, kiểm soát, thế này chẳng khác gì hắn đang ủng hộ cậu cả.

“Ta thấy bộ cờ này rất quý, hẳn không có bộ thứ hai, ta nghĩ ngài vẫn nên giữ-”

“Charles.” Erik ngắt lời, bước thêm một bước, thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ.Charles nghe hắn trực tiếp gọi tên, ngẩn ra.

“Charles.” Hắn lặp lại, nhìn vào mắt cậu, “Trả lời ta, em có thích bộ cờ hay không?”

Charles bối rối, “Việc này không phải là thích hay không, mà là-”

“Ta không cần biết những thứ khác.” Hắn nhấc bộ cờ nặng nề lên một cách dễ dàng, hỏi lại lần nữa, “Ta chỉ cần em trả lời, thích hay không?”

Charles run lên, tim đập mạnh, “Chúng rất đẹp.”

Erik cuối cùng cũng hài lòng, “Vậy hãy giữ lấy, ta chẳng có lí do gì ngoài việc muốn tặng em cả.”

Charles nghe tim mình nảy lên một cái, ngày càng bối rối.Erik quay lại chỗ ngồi, ung dung: “Tiện thể chơi với ta một ván luôn đi.” Dù sao cũng không thể từ chối, Charles đành ngồi xuống cái ghế đối diện hắn, nhìn hắn mở chiếc hộp rồi xếp từng quân cờ lên.Sáng này cậu đến đây trả bộ cờ chỉ là cái cớ, thực chất là muốn tỏ rõ thái độ mong hắn đừng thể hiện ưu ái với cậu.Giờ thì cậu lại ngồi ở đây chơi cờ với hắn và còn chẳng trả được quà.

“Nếu em thắc mắc, đúng vậy, bộ cờ này là do ta làm.” Erik trải cờ xong thấy cậu hết nhìn bộ cờ lại liếc sang chiếc roi hắn để cạnh, liền biết cậu đang thắc mắc cái gì.

“Không thể nào!” Charles ồ lên một tiếng, tạm những chuyện kia sang bên, “Ngài làm hết, kể cả từng quân cờ?”

“Đúng thế.”

“Sao ngài làm được?Ta chỉ từng thấy những quân cờ làm bằng gỗ, còn bằng sắt thì là lần đầu, rất độc đáo.Ngài làm khuôn phải không?” Charles phấn khích mân mê một quân, không biết Erik đang thoải mái ngắm cậu, “Cứ cho là vậy.”

Charles thầm than, dù là làm khuôn nhưng cũng đâu phải là dễ. Con người trước mặt cậu đã quá hoàn hảo rồi.

Charles vốn không ham vui như Raven, nhưng hai anh em giống nhau ở chỗ rất dễ bị dụ. Đã vậy, một khi đã đánh cờ thì sẽ bị cuốn vào quên hết thời gian. Những quân cờ làm bằng sắt mỗi lần được đặt xuống lại vang lên những thanh âm chắc chắn làm Charles mê mẩn. Họ cứ thế chơi hết ván này đến ván khác, Charles lâu ngày gặp đối thủ mạnh càng chơi càng thích, lại phát hiện ra nói chuyện với Erik rất hợp, cứ thế cười nói với hắn cả buổi.Mãi đến khi người hầu bê vào một dĩa bánh, cậu mới biết mình đã ngồi lì đến quá trưa.

 

“Trông hoàng tử có vẻ…vui?” Hank lấy cuốn sách từ trên cao xuống, cẩn thận đưa cho Charles.Hai người đang ở trong kho sách riêng của Charles, bao quanh là những giá sách lớn cùng một bộ bàn ghế ở trung tâm.Nơi này gần như trở thành phòng riêng của Charles khi cậu có mặt ở đây mọi ngày.

“Vậy hả?” Charles bất giác sờ lên mặt mình, cười ngượng.Lâu rồi trong lòng cậu mới thấy thoải mái như vậy, cảm giác tập trung hết tinh thần đầu óc vào những ván cờ rất tuyệt.

“Vâng, thần thấy từ lúc hoàng tử bước vào đã cười suốt.” Hank ôm thêm vài cuốn nữa rồi trèo xuống thang.Cậu phụ Charles ôm chồng sách đặt lên bàn rồi phân mục.

Hank là con trai một quý tộc, cậu ta là người ham mê đọc sách và nghiên cứu khoa học nhất mà Charles từng thấy.Cậu ta là một thần đồng, chưa có lĩnh vực nào mà Charles thấy Hank không giỏi. Ngoài ra cậu ta còn thích thú trong việc nghiên cứu sinh lý học – ngành mà Charles rất rất cần phụ tá.

Lúc Charles nói với Hank muốn nghiên cứu về những giống loài kì lạ trên thế giới, Hank ngay lập tức muốn giúp.Vậy nên kho sách riêng này của Charles thường xuyên có thêm một vị khách.

Lượng sách có đề cập đến những cá thể kì lạ, dị biến và sự tiến hóa thật sự rất hiếm; những chi tiết có được thường rất vụn vặt và chỉ được đề cập một chút. Không thể phủ nhận là bởi vì sự khác biệt của bản thân nên Charles cực kì muốn tìm hiểu trong lĩnh vực này.Càng tìm sâu cậu càng nhận thấy cậu và Raven có lẽ không phải hai cá thể khác biệt duy nhất, trong lịch sử đã từng có những người như vậy.

“Ở đây bảo là Alexandros đã lập nên một đội quân gần ngàn người đi khắp Hy Lạp và các đất nước phương Đông chỉ để tìm những thứ kì lạ về cho Aristoteles.” Hank chỉ và một cuốn sách, “Thậm chí ông còn lệnh cho chài phu và thợ săn đem những loài vật kì lạ về cho Aristoteles.”

Charles gật đầu, “Vậy nên Aristoteles chắc chắn đã có những nghiên cứu về “những thứ kì lạ” đó, hẳn ông đã từng chứng kiến những cơ thể sống kì lạ hoặc quan trọng hơn, là có thể đã sở hữu chúng. Ta đọc được là ông thậm chí xây dựng những khu riêng chỉ để chứa các loài động thực vật tìm được.”

“Giá trị quá.”

“Đúng vậy, ta đồ là Aristoteles đã ghi lại nhiều thứ trong quá trình nghiên cứu chúng.” Mắt Charles sáng lên, “Có thể ông ta đã nghiên cứu được thứ gì khó tin không chừng.Và ta nghĩ những tư liệu đó cực kì đáng giá.”

“Thần muốn đọc qua quá.Chúng ta không thể tìm mua được ạ? Thần nghe bảo ông ta có đến hơn 1000 tác phẩm.”

“Được, nhưng sẽ tốn thời gian." Vì không dễ gì tìm cho được sách của một Triết gia Hy Lạp hơn ngàn năm trước cả, "Hơn nữa không phải cuốn nào cũng đề cập những điều chúng ta đang tìm kiếm.” Charles đi đến cái tủ gần đó, lôi ra một chiếc hộp trông có vẻ quý, “Đổi lại, ta mua được thứ này.”

Hank trố mắt nhìn cuốn sổ được lật giở từng trang trong tay Charles, thảng thốt: “Đây là…?”

“Các ghi chép từ phụ tá của Aristoteles, bản gốc.” Charles cười, cậu vẫn phải cám ơn vua Richard vẫn cho cậu những quyền lợi của một hoàng tử, nếu không cậu còn lâu mới có được cuốn sách. Aristoteles là triết gia nổi tiếng của Hy Lạp, việc săn tìm sách của ông khó đến không tưởng, bản sao chép còn khó chứ đừng nói là sách gốc. Bù lại Charles điều tra được một trong những trợ lý của ông cũng viết sách. Bàn đầu, cậu chỉ nghe ngóng được đó là sách về y học, sau cùng lại biết được ông ta còn có một cuốn sổ từ lúc đi theo Aristoteles, sau cùng vì lý do gì đó mà phải bán những ghi chép đó đi. Cuốn sổ may mắn được một triết gia khác mua về cất giữ.

“Làm sao hoàng tử mua được?” Hank them thuồng nhìn những bản vẽ, “Chi tiết quá.”

“Khó tin đúng không. Ở đây có đề cập kha khá giống cây kì lạ, thậm chí là một số loài động vật bị biến dị.” Charles hào hứng nói, cậu gần như nín thở khi giở đến trang cuối, “Và đây, điều đặc biệt nhất.”

“Một con người?” Hank sửng sốt.Trên trang giấy vải đã ố vàng là hình ảnh cơ thể của một người đàn ông, điểm gây sốc nhất nằm ở bàn tay trái của anh ta.Charles chỉ vào nó, “Bàn tay này to gấp 3 lần người bình thường, cấu tạo của nó cũng rất khác.” Hank run lên khi nghe Charles nói, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Thần từng thấy có người sinh ra đã thừa ngón tay, ngón chân, nhưng chưa từng thấy ai như vậy.”

“Ôi Hank.” Charles cười, “Dù có khác biệt ở chỗ nào thì họ cũng là những người dị biến. Và giá trị hơn cả, nhìn vào đây đi.” Charles di tay lên một dòng chữ cũ kĩ, được ghi nhỏ nhắn ở cuối tờ giấy.

 _“Aristoteles nói, ngàn năm sau điều này sẽ chẳng còn kì lạ, đây sẽ là bước tiến mới của loài người.”_ Cả hai đồng thanh và Hank có vẻ bị chấn động, “Bước tiến mới?”

“Đúng thế, tiếc là suy nghĩ này không được các triết gia Hy Lạp chấp nhận vào thời đó, không phải ai cũng muốn tìm hiểu về những điều này; mà thực ra thì đến giờ vẫn vậy.” Charles nhún vai, cười lém lỉnh “Vô tình, nó lại thành cái may cho chúng ta.” Khỏi nói cậu đã mừng thế nào khi cầm trên tay cuốn sổ, nó cũ kĩ, ố vàng, các góc đã mòn nhưng vẫn nguyên vẹn.

“Cứ nghĩ nếu tìm được một cuốn nào đó của Aristoteles có đề cập đến những điều kì lạ thế này thì chắc chắn ta sẽ phát điên.”

Chiều hôm đó, họ bắt đầu nghiên cứu cuốn sổ từ những thứ nhỏ nhất, thành ra chỗ sách về thực vật của Charles được vận dụng tối đa. Đến khi trời sập tối, Hank mới thu dọn rời đi, trước khi bước ra khỏi cửa, rụt rè hỏi.

“Vậy, công chúa thế nào rồi ạ?”

“Raven?” Charles ngẩng lên.

“Thần biết là vượt quá bổn phận nhưng-”

“Không sao.” Charles ngắt lời, “Mấy đứa chơi với nhau từ nhỏ, ta nghĩ quan tâm một chút cũng chẳng sao.” Hank biết Charles rõ là cậu thích Raven, đỏ mặt gật đầu. Charles tiếp, cố lựa lời: “Nó đang tìm hiểu, ý ta là nó hòa hợp khá nhanh với những người từ Genosha.”

“Công chúa rất mạnh mẽ.”

“Đúng thế.” Charles nhìn Hank cúi đầu rời đi. Đã không biết bao lần cậu nhìn bóng dáng buồn bã của cậu ta từ lúc tin Genosha và Westchester liên hôn được công bố. Raven, Hank và Angel đã chơi với nhau từ năm 10 tuổi, cả ba cực kì thân thiết cho đến khi Hank bắt đầu tách ra để đầu tư hoàn toàn vào học tập. Số lần Hank đi cùng Raven không còn nhiều như trước, vậy nên thỉnh thoảng Charles lại bất đắc dĩ trở thành nguồn tin.

Đôi lúc cậu nghĩ thật may vì đó là tình cảm chỉ đến từ Hank, nếu không bây giờ không chỉ cả Hank mà Raven cũng sẽ bị tổn thương. Đối với cậu và Raven thì vốn dĩ việc không được tự quyết định cuộc đời mình đã đủ đau đớn rồi.

 

Tối đó sau bữa ăn, hoàng hậu đột nhiên nảy ý muốn Raven cùng Charles dẫn thân vương và hoàng tử Genosha đi thưởng thức sao trời. Địa điểm quan sát là đài một bên cung điện, đây là nơi Charles vẫn thường hay đến ngồi. Lúc Raven mới được cho phép ra ngoài, cô vẫn còn nhỏ để hiểu vì sao Charles lại muốn đến đây như thế. Đến khi đủ để hiểu rõ thế nào là cô đơn, Raven cũng đã yêu thích nơi này từ lúc nào.

“Nhiều năm trước nơi này chỉ dành riêng cho việc nghiên cứu thiên văn, nhưng dần dà phụ hoàng cho là nơi này chưa đủ tầm nhìn nên đã chuyển đến nơi khác.”Charles nói với Erik, “Mẫu hậu của ta cho rằng bỏ nơi này đi thì quá hoang phí nên vẫn cho quét dọn ở đây hằng ngày, biến nó thành nơi thưởng sao riêng cho hoàng tộc.”

“Lựa chọn không tồi.”

Charles hạ lệnh cho nhỏ lửa xuống, bầu trời ngàn vạn ánh sao lại hiện ra rõ hơn. Gió mơn man thổi, mùi của cỏ cây thoảng qua càng làm không khí trở nên dễ chịu. Alex và Raven đang thì thầm to nhỏ gì đó với nhau, trông có vẻ thú vị. Charles vẫn như cũ để hai đứa có không gian riêng, đúng tiếp chuyện với Erik. Sau buổi sáng hôm nay cậu nhận ra người này không đáng sợ như cậu tưởng, khoảng cách giữa cả hai đã thu hẹp một chút, cậu cũng bỏ bớt đề phòng.

Erik dựa lên thành tường, mở vò rượu đem theo bên mình đưa cho Charles, nói: “Rượu từ Genosha, ta cá là em sẽ thích.” Charles do dự nhận lấy, nhấp một ngụm, mắt lóe lên, lại nhấp thêm vài ngụm nữa.

“Rất ngon.”

“Đúng không?” Erik nhận lại vò rượu, “Ngày mai ta sẽ đem qua cho em một ít.”

“Cám ơn…” Charles nghĩ Erik đang tốt với cậu một cách kì lạ, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại muốn tiếp nhận nó, “Đừng nói với ta là rượu này cũng là tự tay ngài ủ nhé.”

“Ồ, ta chẳng tài giỏi thế. Đây là loại rượu được ủ cho lính hành quân đường dài, nó tuy dùng để giữ ấm người. Rượu của ta được ủ riêng, hương vị có ngon hơn một chút.” Erik uống một ngụm, lại đưa qua cho cậu, “Đến công thức ủ ta còn không biết, nếu em muốn tìm hiểu thì phải tự mình đến Genosha.”

Charles hít mùi rượu thật sâu, nó thơm một cách quyến rũ. Cậu uống thêm vài ngụm nữa, hoàn toàn bị thứ rượu này chinh phục, rượu ở Westchester còn lâu mới bằng thứ này.

 

Sáng hôm sau Charles thức dậy với cái đầu đau như búa bổ. Cậu phải mất một lúc mới nhận ra giờ đã gần trưa, cổ họng cậu khô khốc và sặc mùi rượu. Tửu lượng của Charles không tồi, cậu nhớ là chỉ uống có vài ngụm, đáng nhẽ không phải say đến như thế này.

Charles lò mò đi rửa mặt, lúc dùng bữa tiện thể hỏi Sean-nô bộc thân cận của mình hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì. Đến khi hắn kể xong, Charles đã đỏ mặt như cà chua chín. Cậu còn chưa hoàn hồn đã có người gõ cửa, Charles nhớ đến ai kia, mặt càng đỏ hơn.

Erik lúc này ở trong phòng gõ gõ bình rượu, không biết nên qua chỗ Charles hay chưa, thầm nghĩ có lẽ giờ này cậu cũng đã tỉnh. Tối qua hắn đi ngắm sao cùng cậu, thấy trời hơi lạnh nên mới cho người về lấy vò rượu. Đến khi nhìn vẻ mặt “say-nhưng chẳng biết say” của Charles mới thấy mình quyết định đúng.

“Sáng mai muốn chơi cờ không?” Erik nhìn đôi môi còn vương vài giọt rượu của Charles, hỏi.

Charles ngấm rượu, đổ ập vào người hắn, mặt đỏ ửng, ngẩng đầu cười hihi: “Không phiền, nhưng ngài phải đem thêm rượu đến cho ta nữa.”

Hắn mỉm cười, “Sẽ đem.” Charles ù ù cạc cạc, đầu quay lên, người nóng bừng bừng, miệng cười đến mang tai, say nhanh đến mức hai mắt đã nhắm tít lại, lè nhè “Ngày mai sẽ chơi cờ, chơi cờ, ngài chờ đó, ta sẽ đánh bại ngài.Thân vương khốn khiếp. Ta sẽ thắng !” Nói rồi, ngủ luôn ngay trên người Erik. Hắn bị cậu chửi, không thấy giận bật cười. Cái này cũng không phải lỗi của hắn, hắn đã nói rõ ràng đây là thứ rượu giữ ấm, nên nồng độ khá cao, bình thường lính chỉ uống một ngụm là đủ để duy trì nhiệt độ cơ thể, Charles một lúc lại uống luôn cả chục ngụm, không say mới lạ.

Nhưng cái đáng nói là Erik không tính đến chuyện cậu dám giật tóc hắn khi tốt bụng cõng cậu về. Cũng không tính đến chuyện cậu sẽ nôn thốc nôn tháo trên người hắn. Hắn chắc chắn sẽ không quên cái vẻ mặt cười không ra hơi đó của Alex.

Erik ngồi gõ gõ bình rượu, đang định đứng dậy đi qua bên đó, không nghĩ là Charles sẽ xông vào. Mặt cậu hớt hải, trán lấm tấm mồ hôi, vừa nhìn thấy Erik đã chạy đến hỏi.

“Alex? Nó không có ở đây.” Erik nhìn mặt Charles méo đi, tay kịp kéo cậu lại trước khi cậu quay lưng rời đi, “Nói ta biết, có chuyện gì?”

Charles nhìn Erik lo lắng, không hiểu sao nói luôn với hắn.

“Công chúa biến mất? Kể cả Alex?” Erik nhíu mày, Charles gật đầu, giọng run lên, “Tối nay một trong những nước thuộc địa sẽ đến đây, nếu không có công chúa lẫn hoàng tử thì sẽ náo loạn.”

Lúc nãy Charles đang còn xấu hổ vì chuyện tối qua thì hoàng hậu đến, bảo là muốn tìm Raven. Sáng nay bà qua chỗ chỗ thì không thấy, nghe nô bộc bảo là công chúa cùng tiểu thư Angel đã rời đi sau bữa sáng. Hoàng hậu còn phải chuẩn bị vài thứ để chào đón sứ đoàn đến bất ngờ tối nay, bảo Charles đi tìm Raven, dặn tìm được là phải đi gặp bà ngay. Charles nghe vậy cũng chỉ nghĩ đơn giản là hai cô nàng chỉ đi loanh quanh, không ngờ tìm nơi này đến nơi khác vẫn không thấy.

Trước đây Raven cũng từng cùng Angel chuồn đi chơi nhưng không bị phát hiện. Lần này thì to chuyện rồi, nếu cậu tìm không nhanh thì sẽ không kịp chuẩn bị buổi đón tiếp sứ đoàn. Việc này mà đến tai nhà vua thì khi ấy, Raven chắc chắn gặp rắc rối lớn. Lại cũng vì lý do đó, cậu càng không thể huy động nhiều người đi tìm được.

Cậu nhớ ra đêm qua Raven cùng Alex có nói gì đó, chạy đến phòng cậu ta thì lại nghe bảo Alex không có ở trong phòng.Càng ngày càng lo, cuối cùng vẫn phải tìm đến Erik.

“Vậy là chúng nó đã ra ngoài cung điện rồi?” Erik hỏi và Charles gật đầu, ‘‘Lính canh nói là không có ai từ cung điện đi ra bằng cổng chính cả. Có thể chúng đã đi bằng lối nhập thực phẩm.’’

Erik hiểu không được náo động quân lính, lính của Genosha lại càng không, họ phải tự đi tìm trước giờ tối. Hắn bèn lấy ra hai tấm áo choàng mỏng, đưa một cái cho Charles, “Trước đây từng xảy ra việc như vậy chưa?” Charles choàng áo vào, do dự gật đầu, “Nếu đúng là Alex đi với công chúa, ta đồ là nó đã muốn công chúa dẫn đi đâu đó.” Erik nói, khéo léo nhưng hợp lý. Charles rất cảm kích vì điều đó.

“Charles, những nơi nào đủ thú vị để công chúa dẫn Alex đi thăm thú?”

“Ở trong thành thì rất nhiều.” Charles bóp đầu, “Nhưng nếu là “thú vị” theo định nghĩa của Raven và để chúng bí mật đi như thế thì chỉ có khu chợ.”

“Nghe có vẻ giống Alex.” Erik nói, trong giọng dường như không có gì lo lắng cho cháu của mình. Cả hai băng qua những dãy hành lang lát cẩm thạch, Charles vẫn duy trì được sự bình tĩnh trên mặt, nhưng trong lòng thì như lửa đốt. Cậu không muốn giữa Raven và đức vua lại có thêm xích mích.Đi cùng họ chỉ có Janos và Sean.

Khu chợ lớn nhất của Westchester nằm ở phía Đông thành. Nó nhộn nhịp, đông đúc và lộn xộn. Mỗi ngày có hàng ngàn thương buôn đến đây trao đổi, buôn bán. Charles dừng lại, nhìn Erik lúc này đã trùm kín đầu.

“Có lẽ ta nên chia nhau ra. Ngài cứ đi thẳng còn ta sẽ đi tìm ở bên trái.”

‘‘Còn bên phải ?’’ Erik chỉ về lối có vẻ thưa người, Charles lắc đầu, ‘‘Không cần, Raven sẽ không bao giờ qua chỗ đó.’’

‘‘Bên đó bán sách và các thứ phục vụ nghiên cứu.’’ Charles giải thích, thấy Erik nhướng mày, cậu gãi đầu nói tiếp, ‘‘Thực ra ta cũng hay chuồn ra đây tìm vài thứ.’’

‘‘…... Được rồi. Lát gặp lại ở chỗ này.’’ Erik nói, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao vẫn đứng yên. Charles bỗng thấy hắn đưa tay kéo lại mũ trùm đầu cho cậu, tim liền nảy lên một cái. Trước khi rời đi, hắn thậm chí còn dặn cậu cẩn thận.

Charles nhớ lại chuyện tối qua, thứ trong lồng ngực lại rộn lên.

Được rồi, giờ việc quan trọng là phải tìm được Raven cái đã. Bình tĩnh nào Charles.

 

Charles hiểu rõ nói là đi tìm, nhưng chỉ với 4 người thì phải đến mai tìm ra. Huống hồ Charles chỉ biết Raven hay vào khu chợ chơi nhưng không biết cô thực sự thích gì trong này. Sáng nay cậu chỉ mới ăn một ít, cơn đau đầu vẫn còn, giờ lại phơi giữa trời nắng, đợt này tìm được Raven chắc chắn cậu sẽ bắt con bé ở lỳ trong cung điện cho đến ngày lấy chồng ! Sean còn đáng thương hơn, người cậu ta nhỏ nhắn hơn cậu, chen chúc thế nào có mấy lần suýt bị người ta đẩy ngã.

‘‘Cậu chủ !’’ Sean gọi to, vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Charles trong lúc cậu chạy vào một tiệm đồ thủ công. Cậu ta chỉ vào đám đông ở phía trước, nói : ‘‘Thần nghe nói đằng trước đang có đoàn diễn xiếc.’’

Charles nghe vậy lập tức lao tới ngay, và quả nhiên, bắt gặp Raven, Alex cùng Angel đang đứng đó. Lúc này, cả ba đứa đang trầm trồ vì màn nhào lộn trên không của gánh xiếc rong, không hề để ý ở phía sau Charles đang hầm hầm đi tới.

Đúng lúc đó một toán lính đột nhiên xông đến xô đẩy, vung roi đòi dẹp gánh xiếc. Đám đông bỗng trở nên hỗn loạn, người người xô đẩy nhau.Charles vừa kịp túm được Raven và Angel, hai đứa tái mặt vì bị phát hiện.Charles thấy thiếu người, quay qua tìm Alex thì thấy cậu ta xông vào đám lính, than thầm một tiếng.

Alex kịp tóm lấy đường roi của một gã lính. Cậu tức giận giật lấy con roi và làm hắn ngã nhào. Gánh xiếc đang làm ăn, chúng lấy lí do gì mà xông tới đòi dẹp ? Huống hồ trong đoàn còn có trẻ nhỏ. Tâm trạng vui vẻ sáng nay bỗng chốc bị chúng làm mất hết. Bọn lính thấy Alex chống đỡ, tưởng là người của gánh xiếc liền xông đến tấn công.

Alex là người kế thừa của Genosha, từ nhỏ đã thường xuyên chạy theo vị hoàng thúc trẻ tuổi học sử dụng vũ khí. Erik giỏi dùng roi, Alex cũng vậy. Từng đường roi dưới tay của Alex vút gió quất thẳng vào mặt đám lính, cú nào cú nấy đều phát ra những tiếng chát chúa, đánh cho chúng ngã nhào. Charles nín thở, gắng nhảy vào cạnh Alex.

‘‘Hoàng tử Charles?’’ Alex ngạc nhiên, gương mặt mới khắc trước đang còn tức giận bừng bừng giờ lại nghệch ra y chang một đứa trẻ bị phát hiện làm việc xấu. Charles dở khóc dở cười nhìn lính kéo đến đông hơn, nói : ‘‘Hoàng tử đang làm gì vậy ? Quân lính đang làm theo luật mà.’’

‘‘Gì ?’’

‘‘Ở khu chợ này không cho phép diễn xiếc. Những người này, đang diễn chui.’’ Charles nhìn Alex há miệng ra, gật đầu, ‘‘Đúng rồi đấy, hoàng tử làm sai rồi.’’

‘‘Bà mợ nó !!’’ Alex rủa một tiếng, biết mình sai lập tức vứt chiếc roi xuống. Charles không chần chờ nữa, đám lính bị đánh đã lồm ngồm bò dậy, cậu vội vàng kéo người chạy.

‘‘Sao anh tìm được bọn em ?’’ Raven nổi tính trẻ con, cho dù có đang bị rượt cũng phải nói với, trêu chọc "Không phải tối qua anh xỉn quắc cần câu à?"

‘‘Cám ơn các cô cậu vì đã chuồn đi ! Chiều nay có một sứ đoàn đến sớm vì không nhận được thông báo hoãn đám cưới kịp thời !Vài tiếng nữa là đến nơi nhưng giờ cô cậu vẫn còn ở đây !’’ Charles cực kì muốn ở giữa đường mắng cho Raven một trận, nhưng việc bị tóm quan trọng hơn. Đức vua Richard mà biết cả hoàng tử lẫn công chúa và con rể tương lai bị lính chợ bắt thì sẽ thế nào ??

Raven và Alex không ngờ có chuyện phát sinh giữa chừng, trong lòng thầm rủa vài câu. Hai đứa đã lên kế hoạch từ buổi cưỡi ngựa về.Alex thực ra rất biết thưởng thức thú vui, nếu muốn hiểu rõ về một đất nước thì không phải cứ thưởng thức các công trình văn hóa gì gì là xong, mà còn phải biết đến những sản vật và con người của họ. Vậy nên Alex luôn lựa chọn đến khu chợ mỗi khi đến một đất nước nào đó, quậy tưng bừng mới chịu về.Cậu vốn nghe Westchester giao thương với rất nhiều nơi, nhiều nước, có những thứ mà Genosha không có nên mới ngỏ ý với Raven. Ai ngờ cô công chúa gật đầu cái rụp, còn đúng ý cậu lên kế hoạch lén lút đi ra ngoài bằng cửa sau chứ không dẫn theo binh lính rầm rộ. Raven sở dĩ lúc nghe Alex muốn ra chợ chơi liền biết Alex là đồng minh, sở thích hợp với cô, mà đã vậy thì phải đi lẻ cùng nhau mới vui chứ dẫn theo người ồn ào rất phiền phức. Sáng nay cô chờ Angel vào cung điện để bớt bị nghi ngờ rồi cả ba người choàng áo theo cửa sau chuồn ra ngoài. Không ngờ đến việc giữa chừng bị chộp được, càng không ngờ có sứ đoàn đến. Charles thấy lính đằng sau có vẻ không giảm, bèn nói ba đứa tách ra nấp tạm một chỗ rồi tìm đường về cung điệm sớm nhất có thể, còn bản thân và Sean thì có nhiệm vụ đánh lạc hướng.

Kế hoạch có vẻ có tác dụng khi bọn lính băng qua chỗ bọn Raven mà không để ý, chỉ chăm chăm đuổi theo Charles. Đến ngã tư tiếp, cậu lệnh cho Sean tách hướng chạy về bên trái, còn cậu lại chạy qua bên phải.

Charles thầm nhủ, chỉ cần một chỗ vắng thôi, cậu sẽ cho chúng nằm ngủ hết. Thế nhưng chạy thêm một đoạn nữa mà vẫn không ăn thua, Charles mệt bã người ra rồi nhưng chúng vẫn đeo bám như đỉa đói. Chân Charles nhũn ra, cậu sắp bỏ cuộc đến nơi rồi, ở đây vẫn còn nhiều người cậu chưa thể dùng năng lực của mình được. Cậu không chịu nổi nữa, cuối cùng vẫn phải dừng lại lấy hơi, đầu đau ong lên.

Đột nhiên một bàn tay vươn ra tóm lấy cậu.

 

‘‘Tìm kĩ đi ! Hắn biến mất ở chỗ này.’’

Charles nín thở nghe tiếng lính hô hoán, miệng bị bàn tay nhiều năm cầm đao kiếm to lớn bịt kín. Chiếc thùng gỗ trong hẻm vừa hay che khuất hai người họ, bọn lính vẫn đang còn lùng sục nhưng Charles không nghĩ được cái gì nữa. Tai cậu như ù đi, không thể nghe rõ bọn lính nói gì, thay vào đó là tiếng thở đều đều cùng mùi hương nam tính mạnh mẽ.Tim cậu đập thình thịch, cả người đang ngồi trọn trong lòng thân vương của Genosha, lưng dựa vào ngực hắn, tay hắn siết lấy eo cậu, gương mặt kề sát cậu.

Charles nhắm mắt gắng đè xuống những cảm giác đang dấy lên trong người, nhưng chẳng thể che dấu vết đỏ đang chạy từ mặt xuống cổ, lan đến tận mang tai. Kẻ ở sau tựa mặt lên vai cậu, hơi thở ấm nóng của hắn như chất kích thích, phả vào cổ cậu, làm Charles không kiềm được cựa quậy. Erik siết chặt vòng tay, kề môi lên tai cậu, giọng khàn khàn, như dỗ dành ‘‘Yên nào Charles.’’

Như bị điện giật, người ngồi trong lòng hắn khẽ rên lên một tiếng.

Đến khi bọn lính rời đi, Erik cuối cùng cũng bỏ cậu ra. Charles cả người mềm nhũn, mặt đỏ bừng bừng vội vàng bỏ về, cả đoạn đường cố gắng giữ khoảng cách với hắn.

Tối hôm đó Raven và Alex cực kì ngoan ngoãn, cái tội chuồn đi chơi chưa xử vẫn còn lơ lửng trên đầu, may mà hai đứa chạy về kịp. Do gấp nên hoàng hậu chỉ chuẩn bị một bữa tiệc nhỏ, nhưng vẫn có đầy đủ hoàng tộc để chào đón sứ đoàn. Đức vua Richard nhìn cống phẩm được đưa đến thì rất hài lòng, cho dù đến bất ngờ nhưng sứ đoàn đã hoàn thành màn ra mắt khá chỉnh chu. Charles nhìn người người cười nói, nhảy múa. Thi thoảng lại có một vị bá tước đến bắt chuyện nhưng đầu óc cậu lại đang ở nơi khác, cho dù vẫn trả lời những người kia một cách lịch thiệp nhưng trong lòng lại luôn nhộn nhạo, những xúc cảm lúc chiều vẫn chưa thể vơi.

Hơi ấm của hắn, bao bọc lấy cậu…

Charles lắc lắc đầu, cố gắng không nghĩ đến nữa. Vừa mới ngẩng lên đã thấy người đó từ bên kia nhìn sang, nhếch môi. Charles ngay lập tức bật dậy khi Erik hướng đến, cố gắng lách khỏi bữa tiệc, chạy thật nhanh về phòng đóng sập cửa lại.

Cả người cậu trượt xuống, hơi thở rối loạn.

Cảm giác hơi thở vất vưởng trên cổ vẫn còn đó, giọng nói trầm ấm như rượt ngọt chạm vào tai…

_‘‘Yên nào Charles.’’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ai đi qua nhớ thả tim, cmt để tác giả đẩy nhanh tiến độ nha~~


End file.
